Tillsammans är man mindre ensam
by AnimeBride
Summary: INGEN berättelse om personer som råkar träffa Harry och hjälper honom. Detta är en historia om tre vänners kamp mot vad vi kallar livet. Senare kapitel kommer vara opassande för yngre. Börjar under tredjeboken. Innehåller homosexualitet. ENJOY !
1. Inledning

**Inledning.**  
Det var för en gångs skull relativt tyst uppe i uppehållsrummet. Mycket berodde på att klockan var sent gången och bara de flitigaste eleverna var fortfarande uppe, tampandes med sina studier.  
En penna slogs tankspritt mot det nedkluddade anteckningsblocket undertiden som en fjäder sattes tillbaka i sitt bläckhorn.  
"Steph, kan du påminna mig varför vi går i Ravenclaw?"  
"För att vi har stor potential, antar jag." Stephanie slutade leka med pennan och såg in i gröngula ögon som misstroget mötte hennes blick.  
"Men om jag inte _vill_ använda denna potential då?!" Aarin hade flyttat på sin halvfärdiga uppsats och lade sig nu demonstrativt ned på bordet. "Varför är inte Wade här och hjälper oss med historiauppsatsen?" muttrade hon sedan tjurigt.  
"För att han är bög." svarade den äldre flickan reflexmässigt, men hon ändrade snart sitt svar. "… och för att han redan har lämnat in den och lade sig tidigt ikväll."  
"Var det inte du som skulle sluta med det där?"  
"Jo, jag vet. Men det är svårare än du tror!" försvarade sig Stephanie, dock lät hon inte speciellt övertygande. "Seså, om vi hjälps åt nu borde vi hinna klart på mindre än en timme. Skriv vidare nu."  
"Jag kan då inte se att du skriver." Aarin hade ingen lust att fortsätta plugga, speciellt inte när Stephanie lät som hennes mamma.  
"Jag skriver som vanligt mina kladdar med blyerts, min fjäderpenna kladdar så om jag inte anstränger mig."  
"Det är för att du är dålig." retades Aarin med ett pillemariskt leende, men hon tog åter igen upp skrivandet.  
"Är jag inte alls! Jag är bara ovan efter sommaren, det är allt." Minen som Stephanie fick till svar fick henne att nästan seröst vilja trycka ned sina pergamentsrullar i sin bästa väns hals. Nästan.  
Tystnaden lade sig över dem när de åter gick till sitt studerande, men de såg allt mer skeptiskt mot varandra när de tillslut var de sista kvar i rummet.  
"Du, vad sägs som att lägga sig nu och skriva av någon utav de andra innan lektionen imorgon?"  
"Bästa idén jag hört på hela dagen!" svarade Stephanie och rafsade ner alla sina papper i sin skolväska som stod intill deras bord.  
"Well, klockan är cirka två på morgonen så du lär får höra fler smarta uttalanden denna dag." inflikade Aarin och följde efter sin vän mot trappan till deras sovsal.

Så förberedda man kunde ha förväntat sig utav dem begav sig de två eleverna till sin lektion nästa morgon. Det krävdes en del charm och några askar choklad, men de fick in uppsatsen i tid. Efter att de gett den till professor Binks med varsitt stort leende på läpparna började de söka efter sin käre vän. De hade inte sett honom vid frukosten och då uppsatserna skulle rättas idag hade de ingen lektion, de hade alltså ingen aning om vart han kunde vara.  
De fann honom nere på tredje våningen, omgiven utav Gryffindorelever som precis börjat sitt fjärde år.  
"Han är helt otrolig!" suckade Stephanie och slängde med huvudet för att få luggen ur ögonen. "Övargav han oss för den där lilla saken?"  
"Nja, killen ser inte ut som hans typ, snarare ett tidsfördriv." Aarin studerade killen Wade nu lagt armen om, hans leende verkade smälta rakt igenom den yngre killen.  
"Vad oanständigt! Och nu tycker jag att han har lekt färdigt för stunden, WADE!" Den längre killen med sandgult hår slängde en blick åt deras håll, för att sedan ignorera dem totalt.  
"Men vad i helvete!?" morrade Aarin stött. "OI, WAAAAADE!" ropade hon ut över korridoren, vilket resulterade i flertaliga blickar från de andra eleverna.  
Nu nickade deras vän åt skaran och gick lugnt fram mot de två väntande tjejerna. Precis innan han kommit fram till dem vände han sig om och gjorde en enkel gest mot en utav killarna och Stephanie tycktes uppfatta de tysta ord han gjorde som "_Call me."_  
"Wade?" Hon såg misstänksamt mot honom.  
"Ja?" Han log och gav de båda en klapp på axeln.  
"Vet du ens vad en telefon är?"  
"… Nej?" Han såg oförstående på sin rödhårige vän.  
"Varför gjorde du då sådär!?"  
"Jag tyckte det såg sexigt ut när du gjorde så förut." Wades svar fick Aarin att vika sig utav skratt.  
"Man jag _har_ en telefon, det är skillnad!" försökte Stephanie klargöra, men Wade viftade enkelt bort det.  
"Men det blir en utmaning för dem, så får jag se hur motiverade de är!"  
"Kom nu, donjuan. Vi måste skynda oss om vi ska hinna träna till quidditchuttagningen under håltimmen." Aarin grep tag i Wades öra innan han hann protestera om fler romanser och drog med sig honom mot den stora porten, men hon släppte snart och de gick alla tre sida vid sida på väg mot planen.

* * *

Hejsan, kära läsare!  
Detta är då alltså inledningen på min nya fic om dessa tre tokstollar. Hoppas att ni kommer uppskatta den. :D  
I kapitel I kommer jag skriva ur Stephanies synvinkel, sedan får vi se vem som kommer efter det. I denna får man in liten inblick i de alla tre, tänkte att man lättare skulle se karaktärerna så, nu kommer ni få lära känna dem på djupet.  
Denna fic är inte en utav dem där karaktärerna träffar Harry Potter och hjälper honom i hans kamp. De må kanske möta honom, vem vet? Men jag tvivlar på att de kommer bli _så_ involverade, men vi får se, man vet aldrig riktigt vad de kan hitta på! I alla fall, detta kommer mera vara om deras liv, kanske inte en spännande kamp mot ondska, utan en kamp mot oförstående lärare, växande läxberg, kärlek, ovänner och finnar!  
Hahaha nej, men nog kan man hitta tillräckligt med äventyr i tre ungdommars liv, speciellt nu när de står på gränsen till vuxenlivet och går i skola där allt kan hända...

Love Mello.


	2. l Tvillingförvirring

**Kapitel I.**  
Tvillingförvirring  
_Stephanie_

Första gången Stephanie hade suttit på en flygande kvast hade hon varit extremt nevös, men känslan utav frihet hade manat henne till flera försök. Andra gången hade resulterat i att hon nästan krockat med astronomitornet, vilket skrämt den blott elvaåriga flickan halvt fördärvad.

Nu såg man henne knappt när hon väl sparkat iväg från den fasta marken, hennes skicklighet hade blivit enorm med flera års träning. Stephanie kunde bokstavligen köra lika bra med ena handen bakbunden som med båda, något som var naturligt för henne då hon detta år brann för att få gå med Ravenclaws quidditchlag.

Hon gjorde en skarp sväng och slog iväg den hårda bollen tillbaka till Aarin. Hon hade alltid ogillat bollarna som kallades dunkare, trots att hon fascinerades utav dem. Hon hade sett många underliga saker de år hon varit elev på Hogwarts, men dunkarna var en utav de saker som verkligen fått henne att förstå att detta var annorlunda. Fel men ändå rätt. Hon kunde citera sin favorit julkalender _Mysteriet på Greveholm_ utantill och en utav favorit scenerna var alltid när pappa Leif skall se om han kan få sin hammare att flyga och får den på foten istället. Hans min hade get henne många timmars skratt. Men det han snällt förklarat för Lillan precis innan fängslade henne mycket nu. "_… Allt som flyger måste göra någonting; snurra, flaxa eller så_…" Kvicken hade vingar och klonken var egentligen en vanlig, stor boll som var formad på annat sätt. Visst att skolans kvastar såg ut som kvasten på mormor och morfars kolonilott, men där var det skillnad; häxor och trollkarlar skulle ju flyga runt på kvastar, eller hur? Det visste ju varenda unge hemma.

Nej, dunkarna hade varit en utav de saker som fått henne att inse att ingenting var vad det såg ut att vara. Nog för att de gav ifrån sig konstiga ljud, men flaxa gjorde de minsann inte.

"MEN KAN NI SLUTA SKICKA DE FÖRBANNADE BOLLARNA MOT **MIG**!?" vrålade Wade irriterat när han återigen fick väja för ett inkommande objektet som hade samma hastighet som en kanonkula.

"Ups, my bad!" Stephanie var snabbt där och drämde till den bruna bollen hårt när den vände för att göra en ny attack mot den blonda pojken. Hon slängde sen blick mot Aarin som precis tog hand om den andra dunkaren. De hade planen under kontroll, inga risker för olyck-!

Stephanie hann precis höja armarna till skydd mot det farande föremålet. Det träffade henne med en dov duns. Hon öppnade försiktigt ögonen för att precis hinna se hur klonken smidigt fångades upp under henne utav Wade. Han räckte barnsligt ut tungan åt henne innan han log ett pillemariskt leende och flög upp jämte henne.

"Ni är alla tre otroligt skickliga… när ni inte beter er som barn." Ravenclaws quidditchkapten, Roger Davies, anslöt sig till de båda med ett leende på läpparna. Stephanie hoppades innerligt att han var nöjd med beslutet att hjälpa dem träna denna förmiddag.

"Barn?" Hon fick en knuff i sidan utav Wade som försökte se alldeles förstörd ut, tyvärr lyckades han inte så bra.

"Nu tycker jag du överdriver lite." just som hon instämt med sin kamrat svischade en figur med kort rött hår förbi. Aarin hade tydligen bestämt sig för att jaga dunkaren istället. "Oh."

"Jag ser fram emot att se er tre på uttagningen. Vi kan behöva lite muntrare stämning i laget." ett leende dansade över Davies läppar och Stephanie kunde inte låta bli att le ett retsamt tillbaka innan han flög ned mot marken. Hon förstod att han var mycket eftertraktad, mannen såg ju precis inte illa ut!

"Damn, that's hot." Wade visslade lågt och drog handen genom håret, en vana han fått under senare år.

"Du vet, om du fortsätter sådär kommer du bli skallig en vacker dag."

"Jag, skallig?" Wade såg på sin hand innan han puttade till Stephanie med den. "Jag tror bestämt att du misstar mig med någon annan." De såg på varandra i tystnad innan de båda började skratta.

En vinkning från Aarin fick de båda att styra ned till marknivå där hon väntade lite halvt mörbultad. Att jaga dunkare var nog ingen bra idé.

***~oOo~***

Något senare var de tre ungdomarna nere i de undre delarna utav slottet. Håltimmen var slut och det var dags för nästa lektion. Trolldryckslära. Fuck.

"Jag hoppas att alla har läst på det vi gick igenom förra gången, annars riskerar resultaten att bli smärre… oönskade." Stephanie såg spänt ned i sin kittel, professor Snape gjorde henne alltid så nervös. Det gjorde inte precis saken bättre att det verkligen var farliga saker de höll på med nu. För varje år som gick intalade hon sig själv att göra precis som professorn sade, så att ingenting skulle gå snett och kanske få ett bättre betyg på köpet, och för varje år som gick lyckades professor Snape alltid hitta något fel i hennes röror.

"Ska man verkligen ha i en _hel_ näve malört?" frågade Wade lågt när alla satt igång med sina blandningar. Han såg misstroget på texten i den nya boken för året.

"Jag tror det, om man läser senare så blir det uppvägt utav de andra sakerna. Här, kolla." svarade hans partner för lektionen, en muskulös kille med brunt hår från Hufflepuff. Wade följde vart han pekade och nickade instämmande.

"Det verkar stämma."

"Elementärt, min käre Lacroix." Stephanie fick kväva en fnittring, när Wade och Brian Lane gick igång kunde de vara hysteriskt roliga.

Brian hade varit den första som pratat med Stepahine under resan till Hogwarts, och de hade inte slutat förrän de kommit fram till elevhemshatten. Tyvärr hade de hamnat i olika elevhem, men inte brutit kontakten för det. De var riktigt nära vänner nu och hon var glad över att de i alla fall hade några lektioner i veckan tillsammans. Hon arbetade nästan alltid med Aarin när de blandade trolldrycker och Wade var alltid med Brian. De kom riktigt bra överens, hade samma sjuka humor också.

"Cooper." Stephanie såg upp mot Snapes svarta skepnad.

"Jag hoppas ni är medvetna om att blandningen borde ha fått en lila nyans vid denna tid."

"Åh?" Hon såg hjälpande mellan deras dryck, som ännu var klargrön, och Aarin som stressat bläddrade i sin lärobok efter hjälp. "Ehm, den slår nog över alldeles strax."

"Vi får väl hoppas." Snape svepte manteln om sig och gick vidare.

"Wow, ni är sååå körda." Wade lutade sig nonchalant mot bordet och log överlägset. Men han fick snabbt flytta på sig då Aarin försökte slå honom i huvudet med trolldrycksboken. Hon träffade tyvärr bara hans arm.

"Nästa år tar jag med mig karamellfärger." suckade Stephanie missnöjt och begravde ansiktet i boken. Ännu en bakläxa utav professor Snape. Great.

***~oOo~***

Lunch var alltid ett välkomnat avbrott för de flesta eleverna. Stephanie hade alltid hatat själva lunchmomentet i hennes gamla skola. Man stressade dit och stod i långa köer för mat som du ändå var relativt säker på att du inte kunde äta. Att hitta platser i matsalen var som att hitta anhöriga vid en flygplats. Fullt med folk överallt och det var som om båda parter på något mystiskt vis rörde sig ifrån varandra.

Här hade alla elevhem var sitt långbord där hela elevhemmet fick plats. Salen var väl upplyst utav alla ljus och de slängde ett hemtrevligt sken. Högt i tak också, fast ingen visste säkert hur högt det var eftersom det var förtrollat att visa vädret utanför. Sommaren hade inte riktigt försvunnit ännu och taket visade blå himmel med några små fluffiga vita moln.

Wade skrattade åt någonting Brian sagt innan de knockade ihop knogarna och skildes åt vid borden. Stephanie och Aarin vinkade av honom och satte sig ned vid Wade. Blåa fanor hängde över deras bord.

Det fanns en hel del oskrivna regler på Hogwarts, de flesta utav dem gällande mellan elevhemmen. Vid alla ceremonier och middagar skulle man självklart sitta med sitt elevhem, men under de vanliga måltiderna som var frivilliga då? Man fick egentligen sitta vart man ville, men det hade gjorts klarts mellan eleverna att man inte satte sig vid något annat bord än det du tillhörde. Det bara var så helt enkelt. Reglerna passerades ned genom eleverna och fortsatte på så vis. Många hade bekanta eller vänner i de andra hemmen då man varit vän innan skolan börjat och nästan alla klasser hölls med ett annat elevhem, dock verkade många elever från Slytherin inte uppskatta detta heller, men man satt ändå alltid "hos sina egna". Inte ens par satt hos varandra, de enda man såg sitta och gulla med varandra var de som gick i samma elevhem. Över allt annars på skolan var det okej att umgås med varandra eller uttrycka sin kärlek. Stora salen var speciell helt enkelt.

Stephanie hade vant sig vid det, hon hoppades bara att alla kunde hålla sig vid en sällskaplig nivå med varandra. Vissa elever tog elevhemstävlingen lite väl strängt.

"Hallå snyggingar!" Stephanie vände sig bort från pajen hon ätit på. Längs bordet gick två långa tjejer med gulrödrandiga slipsar. Två väldigt nära vänner från Gryffindor; Carly och Erin.

"Vet ni när vår nästa lektion börjar?" frågade Carly och stal en utav Wades thékakor.

"Kloockan ett, soom vanligt. Dåra?" svarade Aarin med munnen full utav citronchesecake. En utav hennes favoriter.

Diskussionerna fortsatte livligt, likt de alltid gjorde. De två eftertraktade Gryffindor tjejerna hade alltid någonting nytt att berätta. De visste det mesta om alla. "Alla" som i de folk ville höra om.

"Så Wade, hur kommer det sig att förstaårseleverna redan pratar om dig?" Erin lade en slinga utav sitt låga, bruna hår och kisade eftertänksamt mot sin vän.

"Åh, redan?" Wade spejade mot bordet med den röda flaggan där ett antal elever åt sin lunch. Några hade intresserat sig för deras samtal efter Erins utrop vid deras entré och kollade då och då åt deras håll.

"Ta det lugnt, bara tjejerna än så länge." Carly gav honom en tröstande klapp på huvudet.

"Äsch, de dem några år så kommer de springandes."

"På tal om… sånt. Gissa vem vi tränade Quidditch med imorse." Stephanie var väldigt angelägen om att få berätta om deras träningsledare från just denna morgon.

"Victor Krum? Nej, berätta!" Erin såg mellan de tre, nyfikenheten lyste om henne. Stephanie tog en paus innan hon svarade, detta var stort. Det spelade ingen roll om man var i samma elevhem som honom eller inte, Davies var jävligt snygg. Hela skolan visste det.

"Davies."

"Roger Davies!?" Carly höll på att sätta Wades thé i halsen. "Kaptenen för ert lag?"

De nickade alla tre nöjt. Att ha tränat med Davies utan att vara med i laget var någonting man kunde gotta sig åt.

"Vi mötte honom igår i uppehållsrummet…" började Aarin.

"Han fick en ask bertibotts…" fyllde Stephanie in.

"Vi fick lite privat träning."

"Perfekt."

"Super."

Erin såg mellan de två rödhåringarna som log mot varandra.

"Någonting annat som är obehagligt perfekt är ni två."

"Vi?" svarade de båda i förvånat i kör, vilket resulterade i skratt runt bordet.

"Ni är fan som tvillingar. Ni beter er precis som Fred och George." Hon slängde en blick mot två ganska högljuda rödhåriga killar längre bort. "Man skulle kunna tro att ni alla fyra är tvillingar. Fyrlingar… Whatever."

"Vi två och dem, det skulle bli ganska så weird. Eller hur?" Stephanie såg bort mot tvillingarna som verkade vara klara med sin lunch. Klart, de såg verkligen inte dåliga ut, och de hade sannerligen humor. Hon hade bara inte tänkt på dem på det sättet. Och skulle det inte bli ganska jobbigt att vara tillsammans med en utav dem om man inte kunde skilja på dem? _Lite_ pinsamt.

"När man talar om trollen… Fred! George!" De båda pojkarna vände sig samtidigt mot Carly med ett leende på läpparna.

"Ni kallade på oss."

"Kan inte ni hocka upp med Steph och Aarin här, för skojs skull?" Det blev ett ögonblicks tystnad innan alla skrattade åt Carlys förslag. Stephanie vände ansiktet mot sin övergivna paj då hon inte ville att de andra  
skulle se att hon rodnat lite utav förslaget.

"Tja, det är ett förslag man inte tackar nej till." hon såg upp och mötte Freds, nej Georges. Eller var det Fred? _En_ utav brödernas blick. Och han höll kvar den.

De båda Weasley bröderna lämnade efter ett tag deras bord, Erin och Carly lika så.

"Jaha, då är det i alla fall en något mer intressant lektion kvar på dagen." konstaterade Wade muntert och slängde axelremmen till väskan över ena axeln.

"Mm." Stephanie såg fundersamt ned på sin kjol och strök varsamt bort lite osynligt dam, mest för att ha någonting att kolla på. Hade han verkligen menat det? Hade verkligen killen flörtat med henne? Och det värsta utav allt var inte att han var dum i huvudet, luktade illa i munnen, machokomplex, så som det brukade vara.

Det värsta utav allt var att hon inte hade någon som helst aning om det var Fred eller George.

* * *

Kapitel l uppe! _**-dansa segerdans-**_ Har inte så mycket att säga egentligen, hoppas att ni tycker om det so far :)  
Tyvärr kommer det nog dröja ett tag innan kapitel ll. Skolan låter sig inte glömmas minsann. Vad ska en stackars skrivare göra?  
Reviews (kommentarer alltså) uppskattas **alltid**. De gör mig så glad :D  
Folk har redan börjat följa denna historia, tack! Jag skall inte göra er besvikna! **_-fighto-_**

love Mello


	3. ll Vad väntar i min framtid?

**Kapitel II  
**Vad väntar i min framtid?  
_Aarin_

Fullkomligen utmattad slängde sig den unga tjejen ned på sin säng. De hade alla spenderat kvällen med näsorna i deras böcker om trolldryckskonst. Mer eller mindre förgäves då tankarna snart varit på annat håll och lika så samtalen. Som vanligt. De hade tagit mycket längre tid än väntat att göra klart kompletteringsuppgiften.

Aarin suckade trött och vände på sig. Ögonen såg likt oräkneliga gånger förut upp mot taket. Fingrarna pillade rastlöst på det mörkblåa överkastet. Mindre än tre år kvar nu.

Hon hade alltid hatat att tänka på framtiden, varför bekymra sig när det fanns nog med problem i nuet? Tyvärr var det inte många som delade hennes ångest. Många följde i sina föräldrars jobbval, aurorer var även populärt. De flesta hade långsamt börjat styra in sig på vägen som skulle komma att bli deras egen. Själv var hon kvar vid vägskälet.

Hon hade mycket blandade känslor vad det gällde de kommande GET proven. Det skulle bli skönt att få klart för sig vilka ämnen hon verkligen var bra i och skulle satsa på. Men vilka skulle hon kämpa med? Nästan alla gjorde en kraftansträngning på kurser som skulle hjälpa dem att få de yrken de strävade efter. Att vara karriärsmart eller vad det nu hette. Men hon viste fortfarande inte. Tiden tickade hela tiden obarmhärtigt bort utan att hon kunde göra någonting åt det. Än kunde hon bara se till att sköta sig likt förut. Det gällde att ligga i. Tempot hade verkligen ökat detta år.

Ett lågt stön undkom hennes läppar då hon reste på sig för att göra sig klar för natten. Hon var väldigt säker på att det skulle bli svårt att somna ikväll då uttagningen till Ravenclaws quidditchlag skulle äga rum imorgon, men det skadade inte att åtminstone försöka. Även om hon var klarvaken i huvudet var hennes kropp i stort behov utav vila efter den långa dagen.

"Lumos!" viskade hon lugnt och riktade skenet från sin trollstav mot boken som låg lutad mot den övre sängkanten. Samantha Summers, en utav de fyra flickorna hon delade sovsalen med, stönade till och vände på sig. Aarin kikade åt höger, men allt hon kunde se var Stephanies grotta till sovplats. Hon låg ihop krupen med en kudde över huvudet och täcket upp dragit över halva kudden. Man kunde nätt och jämt urskilja delar utav hennes ansikte om man lade sig precis i jämnhöjd. Hon verkade alltid sova så om det var någonting som störade henne. Det fick henne att slappna av.

Aarin återgick till sin bok med halvt intresse. Det skulle dröja några timmar till innan hon skulle säga "Nox" och slutligen somna in.

***~oOo~***

"Vart är mina benskydd?! Helvete! Vart är de?!"

Aningens förvirrad utav trötthet satte sig Aarin upp och gnuggade sig i ögonen innan hon såg på den hel blåa varelsen som panikslaget rotade igenom sin koffert. Det tog några sekunder för henne att inse att det var Stephanie som hade förlagt någonting. Igen.

"Vad är klockan egentligen?" gäspade Aarin trött och försökte gnugga den sista sömnen ur ögonen.

"Kvart i sju. Du har en halvtimme på dig om du vill äta frukost innan." kom från kofferten där Stephanie sökte så noga att man knappt såg hennes röda hår. Så djupt letade hon.

Aarin nickade gillande, det var precis lagom med tid för henne att fräscha upp sig själv innan de skulle i alla fall _försöka_ äta någonting till frukost. Sagt och gjort, 20 minuter senare drog hon hårborsten genom håret en sista gång och kände sig relativt klar. Väl ute ur deras gemensamma badrum fann hon Stephanie på sin säng med en kudde över ansiktet. Häpnadsväckande nog blev hon inte förvånad.

"Får man fråga vad du gör?"

"… kunde inte hitta benskyddet." kom det halvt kvävt genom kudden.

"Vet du vart du hade den sist?" försökte Aarin hjälpande.

"Jobbar på det."

"Jaså, det gör du minsann?" Hon höjde ett tvivlande ögonbryn.

"Ja. Om du ursäktar mig nu så tar jag och dör lite innan nästa panikångestattack kommer. Tack."

"Fåna dig inte nu, Steph." Aarin drog bort kudden och slängde den i hennes väninnas mage. Hårt.

"Ouch!"

"Har du verkligen kollat igenom hela rummet?" Aarin satte sig ned på huk och spanade in under de fem sängarna.

"Steph…" kom plötsligt från en utav sängarna.

"Ja, Sam?"

"Har du kollat under din pyjamashög?" Aarin såg nyfiket på Stephanie när hon slängde sig över klädhögen likt ett rovdjur. Hade de missat det ultimata stället?

"ÅH!"

Tydligen.

"Tack, Sam. Du har räddat mitt liv!"

"Ingen orsak, men-"

"Nej, jag tror inte du förstår hur tacksam jag är!"

"Ja,ja. Men alltså-"

"Vad skulle jag göra utan dig? Min kära vän, min-"

"OKEJ. Men kan ni dämpa er nu, tack?! Samtliga försöker sova."

Aarin insåg att det var bäst att flyfältet när Samantha var på sådant humör. Hon grep snabbt tag i sin rödhårige vän och baxade ut henne ur rummet.

"Woah, någon vaknade visst på fel sida."

"Jag tror inte att sidan spelar någon roll eftersom hon planerade att sova minst en timme till."

"Hmpf." Fnös Stephanie med näsan i vädret. "Vissa andra stödjer sitt elevhem och går upp i gryningen bara för en uttagning."

"… Du kunde inte heller sova inatt, eller hur?"

"Inte en blund." De log mot varandra innan de gav tummen upp med en förlöjligande min. Likheten mellan dem hade slutat förvåna dem för länge sedan.

***~oOo~***

Väl nere vid den stora salen var det likt Aarin fruktat. Hon kunde inte få ner en bit.

"Kom igen, lite earl grey kan du väl åtminstone försöka dricka?" försökte den något kortare flickan undertiden som hon sköt en bägare över bordet.

"Nej, tack. Jag är inte sugen." svarade Aarin uppriktigt.

"Jag vet att du vill ha. Kom igen nu, Aarie…"

"Tack, men det är bra. Och du vet att det där smeknamnet är fånigt. Mitt namn är för kort för sånt."

"… driiick mig Aaaarie. Drick mig!"

"Nej."

"Driiiiiick mig, Aaaaaarie!"

"NEJ."

"Fan vad tråkig du är." muttrade Stephanie surt och fortsatte oengagerat att tvinga i sig sin egna halvätna macka. Tystnad lade sig mellan de två.

"Hör du?"

"Va?" Aarin vände åter uppmärksamheten mot vännen.

"Det låter som det rinner… Läcker din bägare?"

"Min?" Koppen lyftes och inspekterades. Ingenting.

"Men lyssna, det låter från den." Stephanie lutade sig över bordet, vilket fick Aarin att också börja undra över det hela. En nick mot bägaren fick henne att försiktigt luta sig ned mot den. Men hon kunde inte höra någonting alls. Ingenting förutom hennes eget hjärta som slog, Stephanies andetag nu när hon var så nära.

Ingenting förutom,

"**DRICK MIG, AARIE!**" Aarin hoppade skrämt till, var det någonting Stephanie hade så var det en stark röst.

"Helvete!" morrade hon irriterat när den värsta chocken lagt sig. Hennes så kallade vän log pillemariskt och blev plötsligt _väldigt_ upptagen med sin egen frukost igen.

"Fine. Jag tar väl thét då." hon tog snabbt bägaren till sig och tog en klunk utav den varma drycken. **För**varma drycken. Aarin lyckades bränna tungan ordentligt.

"Oh, den grimasen skulle göra sin rätt på bild."

"Jag skulle se ut som ett fucking troll."

"Va? Dricker du rom?" Aarin, som precis vågat sig på en ny klunk satte nu hela i fel strupe. Vilket resulterade i kvävda skrattanfall från de båda.

"Vaddå 'dricker rom'?" Hon fick hosta en gång till för att fria luftgångarna helt. "Är du _helt_ döv eller?"

"Döv? Det är ju du som, heick, inte kan prata ordentligt. Åh nej! Jag har fått, heick, hicka!"

"Rätt åt dig." Hon visste att Stephanie ofta fick hicka om hon skrattade för mycket, vilket var bra då hon nu skrattat på Aarins bekostnad.

***~oOo~***

När de tillslut stod nere vid planen, med alla skydd på, kände Aarin hur klumpen hon haft i halsgropen hela morgonen drog sig nedåt. Nu värkte hela magen utav oro.

Två minuter innan kvart i infann sig Wade, även han helt klädd i blått. Prick kvart i kom Davies. Det var dags.

Efter all rutininformation och försäkran om att de i laget inte hade någon förtur var tiden inne för uttagningen. Det var inte många där i år då eleverna var väldigt nöjda med laget. Det var vara en eller två personer som sökte till de gamla platserna. Resten var där för slagmanspositionerna och vaktarplatsen, de hade blivit helt lediga i år då de föregående eleverna lämnat Hogwarts bakom sig. De var just dessa platser som de tre vännerna var ute efter.

Trots att det nu var september höll fortfarande sommarvärmen i sig, någonting Aarin gladdes åt när hon kände de första vindarna väl uppe på kvasten. Hon blev snabbt instruerad utav lagkaptenen att hon skulle få samarbeta med de olika som sökte till slagman. Jagarna skulle i sin tur turas om att ta klonken från varandra och försöka göra mål mot vaktarna.

Efter en jäkla massa slit från Aarin sida passerade slutligen timmen utan allt för många tabbar. Hon hade helt glömt bort hur det var att vara slagman utan Stephanie som partner.

"Bra jobbat allesammans. Ni kan gå och byta om nu. Kom tillbaka hit sedan."

Den lilla gruppen utav blåklädda elever rörde sig snabbt mot omklädningsrummen. Alla var de upprymda och nervösa, men stämningen var trots detta god. Aarin kände sig trygg med tanken på att det antagligen inte skulle bli något tjafs om vilka som blev valda. Ravenclawelever lärde sig tidigt att hjälpa varandra då studienivån ökade drastiskt med varje årskurs. På så sätt utvecklade de alla ett speciellt band till varandra.

Väl tillbaka ute på planen hos Davies kände Aarin hur nervositeten åter fick tag om henne med sina lömska klor. Hon kände kort sagt för att kräkas.

"Eftersom vi gick över tiden lite tänkte jag ta detta snabbt. De som jag vill stannar här är: Bradley, Chambers, Chang, Campbell, Cooper och L-Lacroix…? Ja. Ni andra hoppas jag återse nästa år då det vore en skam mot er talang annars." Aarin fastnade ett ögonblick i Davies otroliga colgateleende att hans ord nästan inte sjönk in. Hade han, hade han verkligen sagt!?

"Det uttalas faktiskt _Lacroååx_. Vänta lite, betyder det..?" Wade hade tydligen också haft fokusen på vift.

"HERRE GUD, JA!!!" tjöt Stephanie till, hon hade uppenbarligen insett betydelsen utav det deras lagkapten sagt. Det dröjde inte länge innan både Aarin och Wade anslöt sig till hennes improviserade lyckodans. De andra i laget kunde inte snart inte hålla sig för skratt, till och med Cho Chang fnissade gott åt deras lilla uppvisning.

"Okej, lyssna nu. Ni är alla tre väldigt duktiga, men det som fick mig att välja er är ert samspel. Bevara det. Men tro inte att ni kommer lindrigt undan, det blir stenhård träning i år. Uppfattat?"

"JA, HERR KANTARELL." de gjorde alla tre honnörer, vilket fick Chambers att vika sig dubbel utav skratt.

"Kantarell..?" Davies såg misstroget mellan de tre nya medlemmarna och de gamla, vilka alla skrattade åt honom.

"Ja, alltså i en julkalender så säger… äsch. En mugglargrej helt enkelt." bortförklarade Stephanie när Davies såg bara mer och mer förvirrad ut.

"Har inte ni lektion nu?" Bradleys påpekande fick de alla tre att grimasera. Deras lektion i förvandlingskonst hade redan börjat. Panik!

***~oOo~***

Med andan i halsen stormade de in i lektionssalen. Klassen följde dem nyfiket, alla visste anledningen till deras försening. McGonagall såg **inte** road ut över deras ankomst.

"Jag är förvånad." Då Wade hade bäst kontakt med McGonagall bestämde sig Aarin och Stephanie att det var bäst att ligga lågt och smyga till de lediga platserna och låta honom sköta smörandet.

"Vi ber ödmjukast om ursäkt, professorn. Det var inte all vår avsikt att låta vårt nöje för quidditch störa den viktiga tiden utav lärande." Att McGonagall uppskattade quidditch var ingen nyhet, ett säkert kort att spela.

"Så det är den dagen idag." Wade satte sig ned på den nu enda lediga platsen och väntade på frågan som han var säker på skulle komma. "Nå, hur gick det?"

"Ni tittar nu på tre utav Ravenclaws stolta quidditchspelare." jubel bröt ut så fort orden undkommit Wades läppar, även McGonagall såg inte helt missnöjd ut.

"Vilken placering har ni?" frågade en utav Weasley bröderna Stephanie.

"Wade är vaktare… jag och Aarin är slagmän." svarade hon med ett leende. Aarin gjorde en grimas och formade ett enkelt V med fingrarna.

"Oh my, det verkar som vi har fått konkurrens." han log mot de båda.

"I alla fall." Uppmärksamheten vändes snabbt mot McGonagall. "Jag vill att ni alla slår upp sidan 36 i läroboken." Det blev en paus med väldigt mycket ljud från pappersvänding. "Som ni ser är det en bild på både en grip och en sfinx. De har båda med uppgiften ni nu kommer få jobba med under de närmaste två veckorna. Ni kommer bli tilldelad en parter som ni skall arbeta med under denna tid. Ja, Weasley, tilldelad. När två veckor har gått kommer ni redovisa en komplett förvandling utav er partner till något liknande." Hon nickade mot boken som låg framme på katedern. "Gärna med fler former och djurtyper då jag kommer ta hänsyn till övergång mellan de olika delarna."

Eleverna såg på varandra i tystnad, detta var ganska stort. Visst att de förvandlat vissa delar utav varandra till annat, men hela kroppen? Det skulle krävas mycket träning och koncentration.

McGonagall nickade gillande och rörde sedan lätt vid några små runda bollar Aarin inte ens tagit någon notis vid innan. De flög alla ut till var och en utav eleverna, där de sedan ändrade form och färg.

"Se så, hitta er partner nu och sätt igång." det blev genast ett fastligt liv när alla började omgruppera sig. Wade hamnade tydligen med en Weasley, Eren med den andra, Samantha med Carly och Stephanie skulle vara med Whitney Navarro, även hon en god kamrat från Gryffindor. Aarin själv skulle arbeta tillsammans med en kille som hon knappt pratat med förut. Hon kunde inte ens minnas hans namn.

"Aarin Campbell." presenterade hon sig och sträckte ut en hand. Han tog den stadigt i sin.

"Darnley. Phillip Darnley." hon besvarade leendet han gav och skakade handen. Darnley var relativt lång, lagom muskulös med korpsvart fluffigt hår som passade honom väl. Hans ögon var grönt matta.

"Så, Campbell. Några förslag? Hur vill fröken se ut?"

"Vingar! Jag vill ha vingar." svarade Aarin direkt, att kunna flyga var någonting hon alltid drömt om.

"Okay…" Darnley log halvt förvånat över hennes snabba svar. "Jag kan dock inte lova hur användbara de kommer att bli, bara så du vet. Vore nog även obehagligt om du flög ut mitt under redovisningen." han hade tydligen förstått hennes mening med vingarna. Hon skrattade gott åt taken på den redovisningen och kände sig lättad över, humor verkade han i alla fall ha.

"Det vore häftig redovisning! Men du själv då?"

"Tjaa… Jag vet inte, ett lejonhuvud kanske?"

"Oh, inte alls originellt, nej, nej…"

"Vaddå! Du vill ju ha vingar, eh, eh?"

"Men det har inget med mitt elevhem att göra!" försvarade sig Aarin och försökte att inte tappa masken under deras så kallade argumentation. Hon lyckades nästan.

"Åh, nej. Klart att det inte gör… Försök inte!" fortsatte Darnley och petade henne i sidan. Aarin fnissade till och fylldes med en glädje som gjorde henne lugn. Hon gillade redan sin arbetspartner. Deras ögon möttes. Hon blinkade till, det var någonting. Darnley, det var någonting med honom som påminde henne om… vad? Det var någonting fruktansvärt bekant med honom. Någonting från när hon var mindre. Hon visste vad det var men kunde bara inte sätta fingret på det…  


* * *

ÄNTLIGEN! TuT Gissar hur många timmar jag spenderat med att bara forska om hela Hp världen? Nej, vänta. gör inte det. Inte ens jag vet längre. Men med denna nya information skall jag skriva ännu bättre och korrekta kapitel! **_-fighto- _**Det är väldrigt kul att folk redan gillar GT (det är så jag förkortar den 8D), **TACK!**  
ps, reviews gör mig glaaaaaaaaad :D

Ha det så bra till nästa gång och GOD JUL! :)


	4. lll Snapelooken

**Kapitel III.**  
Snapelooken  
_Wade_

****  
Ointresserad. Less. Likgiltig. Liknöjd. Det var nog all synonymer Wade kunde för att beskriva det han var. Uttråkad. Det var försent för att hitta på någonting, men ännu var han inte trött. För ovanlighetens skull hade han ingen lust att fortsätta med någon av böckerna som prydde hans nattduksbord. Vilken plåga. Han övervägde tanken på att roa sig med att gå in och ut ur uppehållsrummet, gåtorna var ofta ett bra sätt att få igång hjärnan på, men han beslöt sig för att ta en kopp thé istället.

Den unge mannen stirrade halvhjärtat på thébladen som långsamt sjönk mot koppens botten, vattnet började ändra färg. Han hatade kvällar då han inte hade någonting att göra och tjejerna lagt sig tidigare än honom. Han hade det nästintill olidligt tråkigt.

"Du ser ut att ha kul, Lacroix," Wade ryckte till av den ironiska rösten. En sjundeårselev med eldrött hår hade satt sig ned jämte honom med en egen kopp. Trots att håret egentligen borde se hemskt ut mot de blåa detaljerna på klädnaden såg Adam Radford riktigt bra ut i det. Han såg visserligen bra ut i det mesta.

"Jag kan inte sova än."

"Att du har tid till att stirra på thébland, när jag gick mitt femte år pluggade jag jämt. Eller, du kanske läser spådomskonst?" Radford såg ned i sitt eget thé, vilket Wade av lukten att döma kunde konstatera att det var chokladthé

"Nej, det gör jag inte. Tvivlar på att det vore någonting för mig ändå," han tog en klunk innan han fortsatte, "Läste inte du många fler kurser, eller sviker mitt minne mig?"

"Nej," Radford skakade på huvudet, "Lyckades få betyg i en jäkla massa kurser. Hade verkligen självdisciplin då," han kliade sig i bakhuvudet och log. "Det var innan jag träffade Benjamin."

"Ah, Miller, ja," Wade var bekant med den silverhåriga Hufflepuffpojken som Radford varit tillsammans med ett längre tag nu.

"Visst att han också måste plugga, men han får mig att tänka på annat. Du förstår hur jag menar," Wade nickade instämmande och ställde ifrån sig den nu tomma koppen, "Hur går det för dig på den fronten, om man får vara så fräck och fråga?"

"Tjaa…" den blonda eleven sträckte på sig, "Det går väl som det går antar jag. Har inte direkt letat efter någonting fast på sistone."

"Tröttnar du inte på att, ja, ligga runt, så att säga?"

"… jag skulle tröttna mer om jag inte hade dem. Men det är ingen fara med mig," tillade Wade snabbt och log snett.

"Säger du det så."

***~oOo~***

Även om Wade hade lätt för att umgås med den stränge McGonagall gjorde det inte ämnet lättare. Inte för att han hade svårt för det, allt gick bara inte alltid som han tänkt sig. Han hade blivit lite fundersam över att hamna med en av Weasley bröderna, deras formler hade mer än en gång skapat missöde över den de träffat. Alla visste att de var utan tvivel skickliga trollkarlar, frågan var helt enkel om de fann uppgiften intressant eller ej.

"Okej, skall vi göra ett riktigt försök nu då?" sade den rödhårige pojken och tog ett fast grepp om sin trollstav. Wade kände hur han instinktivt flyttade sig något bakåt.

"Och vad var de andra försöken, mer exakt?" han höjde tvivlande på ögonbrynen.

"De var bara träning inför detta, jag tänkte försöka med hela huvudet nu, " Weasleys ögon brann av iver och någonting som sade den blonde mannen att det inte var läge för motargumentationer. Han blundade och nickade långsamt. _Time to dance_.

Han gjorde sitt bästa för att slappna av när förtrollningen lade sig över honom och förvandlingen började. _Måtte det bli ett fullstädigt örnhuvud nu._ Det började kittla i ansiktet och huden kändes varm, formbar. _En svart, preussisk, vacker örn med klara ögon_. Håret började växa, det kittlade när det lade sig över kinderna. _Symbolen för makt, något riktigt stilfult som-_

"Du ser ju inte riktigt klok ut!"

Wade öppnade förvånat ögonen och såg till sin förfäran sin partners flin. Eller, flin var fel ord då han riktigt skrattade rakt ut åt honom. I ett försök till hjälp såg han sig om, vilket resulterade i att folk runt omkring stannade upp med sina förvandlingar, för att skratta år honom. Vad i hela brittiska arméns namn hade Weasley egentligen gjort med honom!

Wade slog mot bordets kala yta och muttrade irriterat orden som gjorde bordskivan till en blank spegel. Han böjde sig snabbt över den och ryckte till. Det som mötte honom var sannerligen inget ståtligt örnhuvud.  
Weasley hade lyckats få hans vackra sandfärgade hår att växa ned till axlarna och ändra färg till korp svart. Ögonen som blinkade tillbaka mot honom var nu mörka istället för gröngula. Men det värsta av allt var näsan. Den hade vuxit på längden och riktigt stack ut från ansiktet.

Wade var en perfekt kopia av en mycket ungdomlig Severus Snape.

"VAD I HELVETE!" utbrast han när spegelbilden sjunkit in för honom. Detta fick de sista i klassrummet att nyfiket vända sig om och stirra häpet på honom. När han gav dem sura blickar fick han bara fler leenden tillbaka.

"Snälla, jag _måste_ få fixa stämbanden också!" pressade Weasley fram mellan skrattattackerna och höjde sin trollstav. Wade såg snabbt till att rycka den ur hans hand. Han var inte road.

"Var detta din sjuka idé?" snäste han fram mellan hopbitna tänder. Ingen, _ingen_, förstörde hans utseende ostraffat.

"Nej, jag lovar, Lacroix", svarade den rödhårige pojken, nu seriös. Men skrattat var inte långt ifrån, "Men du måste medge att det blev jäkligt snyggt," Wade kunde inte bestämma sig för om han skulle strypa killen på plats eller förvandla honom till en sten och kasta honom i sjön. Han hann inte bestämma sig innan dörren till klassrummet öppnades och McGonagall uppenbarade sig. Allt skratt tystnade tvärt, men små fnissningar kunde fortfarande höras. Hon såg sig om i rummet efter källan och snörpte surt ihop läpparna när hon såg Wade.

"Skall detta föreställa något slags skämt?"

"Nej, professorn. Ett smärre felsteg bara," svarade Wade med ett påklistrat leende då hans partner var en av de få som fortfarande vågade småskratta.

"Jag ser det," svarade hon, tillsynes lika uppretad.

"Seså, ge mig min trollstav så skall jag se om jag kan fixa till det," sa Weasley efter att ha tagit ett djupt andetag. Wade såg misstroget på handen som han sträckte ut. Han gillade _inte_ det motsträviga i hans röst, som om det verkligen var mot hans vilja att förvandla tillbaka honom.

"Jag tror inte det," Wades grepp om staven hårdnade, "Om jag inte misstar mig kommer jag få ångra det ännu mer än ditt senaste försök."

Någonting skiftade i den rödhårige mannens blick och han såg riktig besviken ut. Wades farhågor besannades, han hade tänkt förtrolla honom ännu mer.

Plötsligt kände han en kittlande känsla som omslöt hans huvud. Spegelbilden som blinkade tillbaka mot honom visade att han nu var sitt vanliga jag igen, tack och lov. Han såg med lättnad hur det sista mörka ur hans ögon drog sig inåt mot pupillen och blottade hans vanliga gröngula ögon. McGonagall hade gjort besvärjelsen åt dem, utan att yttra den. Han längtade verkligen till nästa år då även de skulle få lära sig att göra formlerna utan att säga dem.

"Nu kan ni börja om från början igen. Jag ser helst ett bättre resultat nu," sa McGonagall och de båda pojkarna nickade, men när hon släppte dem med blicken fångade någonting annat hennes uppmärksamhet,

"Navarro! Vad är det där för hårfärg?"

Allas blickar vändes nu mot Stephanie och hennes parter Navarro. De såg förvånat mellan varandra innan de ryckte till, uppståndelsen över Wades utseende hade fått dem att glömma sitt egna lilla problem. Navarros normalt vitblonda hår var nu helt rosa borträknat från den undre delen av luggen som var klarblå. Trots den bisarra blandningen kunde inte Wade förneka att hon faktiskt passade i det.

"… blåsa?" svarade Navarro försiktigt men tillade snabbt när hon tycke sig skymta blixtar i McGonagalls ögon, "Skyll på Cooper, inte mig!"

"Whitney!" snäste Stephanie bestört innan hon såg upp, " Det var inte mitt fel, jag försökte verkligen! Det blåa skulle vara i ögonen," försökte hon och visade samtidigt med en överdriven gestikulation hur hon menade.

"Håll staven i ett lättare grepp och vifta mer svepande."

"Tack, professorn," mumlade Stephanie och böjde huvudet. En snabb knuff från henne fick Navarro att göra samma sak.

"Verkar som ni alla behöver träna mer inför redovisningen. Jag har ingen lust att skuta upp datumet," sa den äldre damen och svepte med blicken över klassrummet. Nästan alla elever hade någon kroppsdel utbytt mot en djurdel, men de hade mycket kvar att göra på bara en vecka.

Wade skakade bistert och eftertänksamt på huvudet när McGonagall återigen lämnade klassrummet efter att ha tagit med sig några papper. Han behövde få bättre i Förvandligskonst och detta såg inte bra ut.

"Du blev i alla fall snyggare än Lacroix," han vände sig om då han hörde sitt namn och fann att Shane McGowan, en nära vän till både Navarro och Stephanie från Gryffindor hade anslutit sig till dem, "När kan man boka tid i din frisörsalong, Steph?" Wade hade för länge sedan insett att de båda Gryffindorflickorna hade en förkärlek till extrema hårfärger, trots att skolans regler inte hade det. Stephanie såg ytterst road ut av förslaget men hon hann inte svara innan en annan elev tog ordet.

"Alla bokningar görs genom min plastikkirurgi," Weasley hade lagt armen om henne och sträckte nöjt på sig, som om de verkligen var partners inom ett nystartat företag. Stephane log misstroget mot honom och petade honom retsamt i sidan.

"Som om vi någonsin skulle få några bokningar då."

"Vad pratar du om? Detta kommer bli skitpopulärt. Snape is the new black, baby," förklarade han snabbt och hon kunde inte låta bli att skratta åt hans överdrivna säkerhet.

"Så länge Steph sköter håret, det såg förfärligt stripigt ut, George," inflikade Carly och Weasley grimaserade åt henne.

"Annars vore det ju inte den Snape som vi alla älskar någonstans djupt inom oss. Jäkligt djupt alltså. Dessutom var det fjädrar jag satsade på, antagligen därför," skratt fyllde rummet igen och den goda stämningen höll i sig tills lektionen var slut.

De tre vännerna lade ned sina saker i väskorna och lämnade klassrummet med en god min. Eftersom klassrummet låg på första våningen kunde de gott och väl dra fötterna efter sig, de hade för en gångs skull inte bråttom.

"Det där blev ju en rätt rolig lektion," sa Stephanie efter en stund med ett leende dansandes över läpparna.

"I alla fall när inte McGonagall var med, inte sant Wade?" instämde Aarin och log illvilligt mot sin kamrat som kände hur humöret sjönk vid blotta minnet.

"Fy fan vad jag skämdes!"

"Men erkänn att det var väldigt kul," Stephanie kunde inte låta bli att fnissa åt Wades uppgivna grimas.

"Om inte så blir det kul imorgon!" inflikade Aarin och Wade kände hur han ville mata skolans ugglor med henne. Det där ordspråket hjälpte verkligen inte nu, imorgon skulle säkerligen hela skolan veta om det.

"Jo, jo. om man bortser från att det var _jag_ som såg ut som Snape så, ja. Jag gillar bara inte att McGonagall blev så irriterad."

"Det hade aldrig hänt med Lupin. Han hade tyckt det var roligt," sa Stephanie med en eftertänksam min.

"Men kan du sluta obsessa över honom?" suckade Aarin och gav henne en knuff. De visste båda om att Stephanie hade en fallenhet för att intressera sig lite för mycket i yngre lärare, eller i affärsbiträden för den delen med.

"Vad då? Jag säger bara som det är."

"Pappakomplex," sa Wade kort med en påmålad professionell min. Aarin nickade instämmande och de båda fick anstränga sig för att inte tappa minen då deras utmobbade vän nu såg helt bestört ut.

"Lägg av!"

"Fast han är ändå rätt ung för att kunna vara hennes pappa," Aarin hade nu också tagit sig an rollen som utvärderande psykolog och rynkade snofsigt på näsan.

"Men han _kan_ fortfarande vara det, vilket är poängen. Alltså kan han framkalla det beteendet."

"Sant."

"Åh, ni är så löjliga, båda två," muttrade Stephanie surt och gav de varsitt slag på armen. Wade log, det var alltid lika kul att retas med henne.

"I så fall saknar vi definition för vad du är," log Aarin retsamt men såg sedan mot de båda, "Vad har vi efter lunch?"

"Försvar mot svartkonster," svarade den något kortare flickan utan att tänka sig för, Wade var snabbt där igen.

"Med vilken lärare? Hmmmm, vet du inte det, Steph?" han fick en uträckt tunga och höjt långfinger till svar.

***~oOo~***

Lunchen förflöt utan större problem. Stephanie gjorde en insats att ignorera dem som straff, en ansträngning som höll i 13 minuter. Wade och Aarin hade genom en tyst överrenskommelse bestämt sig för att reta henne då de fick chansen under lektionen, men deras kamrat var så koncentrerad och tyst att de inte blev någonting av det.

Wade hade egentligen aldrig haft någon respekt för lärarna i detta ämne, och professor Lupin hade från början inte varit något undantag. Likt de två lärarna innan var han mycket ung och gav ett väldigt ödmjukt intryck. Wade hade känt sig lite skeptisk från början. Han hade igen lust att förlora det U han fått året innan, även om det byggde lite på att han lärt sig precis hur man skulle smickra Gilderoy Lockhart för att få den där extra poängen. Men Lupin hade visat sig vara en lärare som verkligen kunde sitt ämne och hans passion för det smittade lätt av sig. Wade hade under de få lektionerna de haft fått mer och mer av en annan slags respekt för honom, en del av honom pluggade nu för att inte göra Lupin besviken.

Efter lektionen kände sig den unga pojken mer eller mindre slut. Lupin hade återigen tagit med sig en ny varelse som de skulle få träna emot. Mitt under allt hade den börjat löpa amok och hela klassen hade fått hjälpas åt för att kunna stoppa den. Någonstans så misstänkte Wade att Lupin själv låg bakom kaoset och han förväntat sig att de skulle hjälpas åt.

"Såg han inte väldigt dålig ut?" han kväde en gäspning och riktade sin uppmärksamhet mot sina vänners konversation.

"Antingen det eller så är han bara sliten. Du kanske skulle erbjuda honom lite ansiktskräm, niveastyle," Aarin drog ut på det sista och Stephanie skrattade gott.

"Nivea vad då för någonting?" frågade Wade med ett höjt ögonbryn, han hade aldrig hört det ordet förut. De båda flickorna skrattade åt hans förvåning men gav sedan en grundlig förklaring om mugglarprodukten som tydligen hjälpte mot rynkor, trötta ögon och gud vet vad. Deras imitation av personerna på reklamaffischerna fick Wade att le brett och när Stephanie klämde i med ett riktigt sliskigt _Becasue you're worth it_ skrattade han gott tillsammans med Aarin. Han såg på de båda som började imitera andra reklamer som de tydligen visste utantill. Vad han skulle han göra utan dem?

* * *

Nytt namn och nya tag! Förlåt för att jag är så seg, jag skall bättra mig! UAAARGH!  
Man kanske undrar lite över namnen, varför vissa kallar varandra vid förnamn och andra vid efternamn. Det hela beror helt enkelt på hur nära man står personen i fråga. Varje gång någon ny kommer med skriver jag hela namnet så att ni får se vad han/hon heter. Såg att jag glömt det på Erin och Carly. Säkert bara för att de är så sneaky! Men de heter Erin Klein och Carly Lethcoe. Hoppas att det inte blir så jobbigt med alla karaktärer, men jag vill att historien skall vara lite mer levande. De tre tokstollarna är, som ni säkert har märkt, mycket sociala av sig så de känner väldigt många, vilket resulterar i många karaktärer i historien. Yeahh. Om ni vill kan jag göra en namnlista på alla mina karaktärer som jag lägger in (den skulle bli så vääääldigt lång med alla JKs också! men det kan också fixas) här nere. Just let me know!  
Ska försöka snabba på min stil lite (jag är SÅ seg) så att det händer lite mer här. hoho! Men nu har alla tre fått sina första kapitel, nu blir det mer bakgrundshistorier, pinsamma missöden, relationer och intriger! Wah!


	5. lV Charmtroll och tyranner

**Kapitel IV**  
Charmtroll och tyranner  
_Stephanie_

"ÅH VAD JAG ÄR TRÖTT", vrålade Stephanie då hon slängde sig själv över sin säng. Skorna sparkades efter lite om och men av och ansiktet borrades ned i kudden. En rad av nonsens ljud och ord muttrades fram genom den mörkblåa kudden.

"Passa dig så att du inte somnar", Stephanie höjde huvudet med ett så snabbt ryck att hon kunde svära på att hon hört ledbanden slitas av. Framför henne stod en ytterst nyduschad Samantha med ett förundrat uttryck målat över ansiktet.

"Jag trodde du visste att jag var här", fortsatte hon då Stephanie antagligen såg lika häpen ut som hon känt sig.

"Nej", hon ålade sig upp på armbågarna och gned över den värkande nacken, "jag pratade faktiskt med mig själv."

"Pratade? Man skulle säkert kunna höra det där ner till Stora Salen", Samantha gav henne ett höjt ögonbryn men tillade sedan, "Pratar man med sig själv får man i alla fall de svaren man vill ha."

"Precisimondo!" instämde den rödhåriga kvinnan med ett flin på läpparna. Hennes vän nickade gillande och försökte sig sedan på den kluriga uppgiften att få upp sitt långa, tjocka, bruna hår i en knut som hon kunde vara nöjd med. Stephanie såg på processen med intresse men rullade sedan över på rygg och kvävde en stor gäspning. Hon kände inte alls för Astronomi i kväll. Hon ville sova.

"Kom nu, lika bra att du följer med mig ned. Jag vågar inte lämna dig", Samantha gav henne en lätt klapp på magen, vilket fick Stephanie att krypa ihop till en boll.

"Jag ooorkar inteee..!"

"Den ursäkten tror jag inte Sinistra godkänner", Samantha gav henne ett nyp vid revbenen, "Kom nu."

"Blörgh", muttrade Stephanie med en tjurig grimas.

"Blurgh på dig med."

"Jag sa _blörgh_", rättade den yngre av dem och tryckte snabbt upp sin kudde i ansiktet på den andra, "Blööööööörgh!"

En lätt brottningsmatch fortlöpte mellan dem, som snart övergick i kittlingar på liv och död.

"Vad håller ni på med? Om vi inte skyndar oss kommer vi försent", de stannade med ens upp och såg mellan varandra till Laura Parker. Upps!

Direkt blev det fart på de båda Ravenclawflickorna, Samanthas hår skulle sättas upp igen och Stephanies läroböcker skulle hittas, anledningen till varför hon _egentligen_ gått upp till sovsalen.

***~oOo~***

Om sanningen skulle fram så gillade Stephanie ämnet Astronomi, hon hade det bara väldigt svårt att hålla sig vaken under lektionerna. Alla sätt hon prövat hade misslyckats och hon kunde inte för allt i världen förstå hur de andra lyckades.

"Hur går det, Campbell? Du ser lite trött ut", Stephane öppnade ett öga där hon låg över bänken och såg upp mot den svarthåriga mannen. Det var han Darnley som Aarin jobbade tillsammans med i Förvandlingskonsten.

"Jag klarar mig, till skillnad från vissa andra."

"Vågar man ens fråga hur det är med henne?"

"Vi brukar peta på henne var tionde minut för att se att hon fortfarande lever", kom Wades röst inflikande. Stephanie fnyste lätt åt dem.

"Jag tror inte att vi hälsat på riktigt förut. Phillip Darnley."

"Ste…ie Coooer", mumlade hon till svar och greppade hans utsträckta hand så bra hon kunde utan att behöva flytta på sig.

"Har vi inte uppfostrat dig bättre än så? Sitt rak i ryggen och se honom i ögonen!" Wade drog tag i hennes axlar och tvingade upp henne. Stephanie gjorde som han sagt åt henne.

"Eliza Stephanie Cooper, angenämt!" hon kunde se att han blev förvånad över förändringen, det nu fasta handslaget, men det dröjde inte länge innan han skrattade gott med de andra. Stephanie bugade sig och drog sig sedan mot ett av teleskåpen. De hade väckt henne så hon kunde väl lika gärna försöka sig på läxan de fått för denna natt. Fler stjärnor att rita och skriva om på deras kartor.

Nog för att hon var glad att de hade Astronomi med Gryffindor, Slytherin hade som vana att slänga sömnförtrollningar på det andra (inte för att Stephanie behövde någon), men Brian hade hjälp henne mycket föregående år då de haft tillsammans med Hufflepuff. Nu var det ingen som väckte henne _och _hjälpte henne.

Den korthåriga flickan såg sig trött omkring, hon kliade sig fundersamt i bakhuvudet. Var sjutton fick de andra sin energi ifrån?

"Har du hittat alla stjärnor än?" Whitney satte sig ned på en stol bredvid henne.

"Inte än."

Den blonda flickan synade henne, "Har du börjat ännu?"

"Oh ja, jag har suttit här i säkert en kvart nu men mitt papper skriver inte svaren åt mig", Stephanie gav kartan en lätt smäll med handen, "Måste vara trasig."

"Rakans bananer", svarade hennes vän med ett flin. Stephanie gissade att hon inte var ensam med att ligga aningens efter med jobbet.

Samtalet fortsatte och hade snart lämnat både planeter och solsystem. Lektionen fortlöd i sin tur snabbt och snart gick alla elever i samlad trupp mot sina respektive torn.

"Den lektionen var ju helt okej", sa Shane lättat då hon anslutit sig till Whitney och Stephanie.

"Jag tycker fortfarande att de ligger försent", muttrade Stephanie aningen trumpet.

"Själva grejen med stjärnor burkar vara att de kommer fram på natten", flinade Shane och Stephanie gav henne en lätt knuff i sidan.

"Men det vore skönt om vi åtminstone slapp skolklädnaderna", Whitney drog demonstrativt i sin rödgula slips och gjorde en grimas som om hon höll på att kvävas. De andra höll med, men ingenting annat var tillåtet. Weasleybröderna hade under deras första år, de hade även då haft med Gryffindor, kommit i likadana pydjamaser och Sinistra hade med en gång visat vad skåpet skulle stå. Sedan hade de fått en lång föreläsning om varför detta ämne var precis lika viktigt som de andra och skulle behandlas med lika mycket respekt. Skolklädnad, annars kom du inte.

Det dröjde inte länge innan gruppen av femtonåringar delade på sig och alla med blåa detaljer skyndade sig mot det västra tornet.

"Värst vad du gillar att umgås med lejonen", påpekade Wade när Stephanie hittade dem i ledet och rufsade till hennes hår. Hon visste att han inte menade någonting illa med det, men hon kände sig lite väl sliten för den konversationen.

"Var fick du luft ifrån?" svarade hon kvickt, "Allt du hade ögonen för ikväll var ju Darnley."

"Darnley? Jo, han var verkligen trevlig", Wades blick blev plötsligt mer drömmande, "Helt fel såg han ju inte heller ut…"

"Stop och belägg!" Aarin bröt sig genast in i hans synfält, "Det sista jag behöver är att du går och flörtar med min partner."

"Vad elakt, du kan väl dela med dig?"

"Nej", svarade hon kort och gick snabbt in till sällskapsrummet.

"Hmpf", fnös den blonde mannen, "Jag delar minsann med mig."

"Jag tror faktiskt att hon inte vill ha dina pojkar, Wade", rättade Stephanie med ett tröstande leende, "God natt."

"Dröm sött", hon fick en kyss på kinden och lovade att hälsa Aarin från honom eftersom han inte kunde följa efter henne upp till sovsalen.

Hon fann sin vän på sin säng med en bok över bröstet.

"Wade bad mig att hälsa."

"Mm."

"Var du inte lite väl hård mot honom?" frågade Stephanie försiktigt undertiden som hon började byta om, "Jag tror inte ens Darnley är hans typ", fortsatte hon trevande. Det kändes lite underligt att diskutera deras nya kamrat som ett objekt, speciellt då han faktiskt verkade vara riktigt trevlig.

"Allt som svarar på tal och har en penis är hans typ", muttrade Aarin och vände hetsigt sida i boken. Stephanie satte sig på hennes sängkant och väntade tålmodigt på en förklaring.

"Jag gillar Darnley så jag vill inte riskera att Wade sabbar det på ett eller annat sätt", sa hon tillslut, "Klart jag uppmuntrar honom, men förr eller senare kommer han möta någon som inte accepterar honom. Mugglare må bli mer och mer öppna för det, men du vet själv att vår värld har en bra bit kvar. Det är bra att han vågar vara så öppen med sin sexualitet som han är med de han litar på men jag vill inte sabba det med Darnley", Aarin sig upp från sin bok och suckade när hon såg Stephanies min, "Nej, jag är inte kär i honom. Han är trevlig och jag gillar honom helt enkelt. Jävla romantiker", tillade hon lågt och vände sig tillbaka till boken. Stephanie såg bestört ut innan hon grimaserade. Nog för att hon uppskattade en bra kärlekshistoria eller två, men _så_ besatt var hon väl ändå inte?

"Jag förstår", svarade hon eftertänksamt.

"På tal om ingenting, var är Sam och de andra?"

"Du känner Sam, de kan vara uppe hur länge som helst när de känner för det. Fast de borde komma tillbaka snart."

"Kanske bra om du tar på dig någonting mer då", sade Aarin menade och Stephanie såg förvånat ned på sin bara överkropp, hon hade totalt glömt bort att hon inte satt på sig någon tröja än.

"Äsch, det är väl deras lyckodag", svarade hon nonchalant men återgick till sin egen säng.

"Jovisst", Aarin vände blad igen, "Alltid lika kul att se dig strutta omkring i bh."

"Du är bara avundsjuk för att jag har större bröst än dig."

"Självklart, speciellt när du klagar så mycket över dem."

"Jag sover i alla fall i en tröja, till skillnad från vissa andra", det var nu Aarin som såg lite pressad ut.

"Det är mycket skönare så!"

"Och där har vi anledningen till varför killarna inte kan komma till oss", sa Stephanie i en mässande ton, "Vart är min tandkräm?"

"Tack och lov för det då. Andra hyllan i vänstra skåpet", svarade Aarin med ett leende. Stephanie kom ut ur badrummet och besvarade det med ett lika brett nyborstat.

"God natt."

"God natt."

***~oOo~***

Hur mycket Stephanie än fasades över det kom tillslut dagen då de skulle visa sina nya kunskaper i Förvandlingskonst. Önska kan man ju alltid. Trots att hon tränat på att förvandla Aarins huvud till ett grishuvud så många gånger att Wade tillslut sagt att han inte såg någon skillnad, Aarin hade förhäxat hans hår grönt och vägrat ta bort det under resten av dagen, var hon minst sagt nervös.  
Det visade sig att hon inte var den enda, spänningen lågt likt ett täckte över rummet när lektionen började.

"Då så, Jonson och Spinnet. Börja", McGonagalls röst skar likt ett svärd genom tystnaden. De två kvinnorna såg ängsligt på varandra innan de reste sig och gick fram till katedern.

I överlag gick lektionen bättre än Stephanie hade vågat hoppas på. Hon hade inte riktigt lyckats få ihop Whitneys grishuvud med krokodilkroppen och själv hade hon inte lyckats spinna med sina stämband som tiger, men resten hade gått helt okej. De andra i klassen hade fått liknande resultat men summan av kardemumman så var de alla riktigt duktiga. McGonagall verkade nöjd med dem när de lämnade klassrummet och hon lovade att de skulle få sina betyg inom en snar framtid. Stephanie försökte att inte tänka på det då hon ändå inte kunde ändra resultatet. Det glömdes snabbt bort med en rad andra viktiga saker och livet på Hogwarts fortsatte.

"Du vill inte följa med oss till biblioteket då?" frågade Aarin när de lämnade Försvar mot svartkonsterklassrummet och nickade menade åt det håll skolbiblioteket låg. De brukade alltid plugga tillsammans där då de slutade tidigt på fredagar och det låg på samma våning.

"Nej, jag tror jag ska dra mig mot uppehållsrummet."

"Hon ska säkert dit och vältra sig över glädjen över att professor Lupin var tillbaka idag", flinade Wade och gav henne en knuff. Stephanie kände hur irritationen över att de fortfarande retade henne för det steg, men någonting som verkligen upprörde henne däremot var att hennes farhågor om professor Lupin hade besannats. De två senaste lektionerna hade de tvingats ha med professor Snape och de hade fått Stephanie att innerligt önska att han _aldrig_ skulle få yrket som han så gärna ville ha. Idag hade Lupin äntligen kommit tillbaka och även om hon var glad att ha honom tillbaka så tyngde det henne att han såg ännu smalare ut och de mörka ringarna under ögonen ännu syntes. Vad det än var så litade hon på att Madam Pomfrey kunde bota honom från det.

"Hur länge tänker ni fortsätta med det där?" muttrade hon och försökte sitt bästa med att inte se allt för påverkad ut.

"Så länge han jobbar här."

"Alltså ett år", inflikade Aarin och Stephanie såg uppjagat på de båda.

"Säg inte så! Självklart kommer Lupin stanna längre än så, alla älskar honom!"

"Du vet vad de säger om den platsen, och inte Slytherin. De försöker håna honom allt de kan. Säkert att du inte ska med?" de hade nu kommit till den plats där deras vägar skildes åt och Stephanies vänner såg uppmuntrande på henne.

"Nej, jag måste verkligen duscha. Jag har lera på ställen jag inte visste att jag hade efter quidditchträningen imorse", de hade tränat stenhårt samma morgon och på så vis glömt bort tiden. Den snabba dusch de unnat sig var verkligen inte nog för att få bort all smuts som på något vis verkade _krypa_ upp innanför träningskläderna.

"Så fort Davies sitter på kvasten går han från charmtroll till tyrann. Han var _brutal_ imorse", Aarin skakade förundrat på huvudet och gned sig menande på armen. Hon hade lyckats slå i den under träningen och kunde säkerligen vänta sig ett blåmärkte till nästa dag.

"Undrar hur han blir om han sitter-"

"KOLLA WADE, EN BOK! Kom så går vi och petar på den!" Aarin avbröt snabbt deras vän innan han hann säga någonting riktigt opassande.

"Men Aarin, jag har ett privat bibliotek hemma…!" försökte Wade men förgäves, Aarin baxade snabbt in honom bland hyllorna. Stephanie kunde inte låta bli att le åt sina vänner och deras fånigheter. Efter det där utropet skulle de säkerligen få bibliotekarien Ms. Pince efter sig, vilket nog skulle försvåra deras studerande.

"Cooper!" Stephanie vände sig förvånat om vid exklamationen av sitt namn. Hon hade nu kommit upp i en av de stora, vita trapporna och inte förväntat sig att någon skulle kalla på henne.

Nere vid trappavsatsen såg hon en man med yvigt rött hår komma skyndandes mot henne. En av Weasleybröderna, vad ville han henne?

"Nämen hallå", log hon förvånat och började gå igen när han kommit jämte henne. "Jag trodde ni hade lektion nu?"

"En elev hade tydligen råkat hälla någonting som inte gör sig så bra mot bar hud på professor Sprout lektionen innan så vi fick ledigt."

"Oj, stackars elev", hon fångade upp någonting i hans ögon, "Du ser inte så oroad ut."

"Hörde att han kommer från Hufflepuff, och lite fritid är aldrig helt fel."

"Någonstans så undrar jag om inte du hade någonting med saken att göra", blinkade Stephanie och Weasley flinade stort.

"Man får väl ta och leta upp grabben. Verkar ju som om han har potential."

"Okej, _nu_ tycker jag synd om honom", de skrattade båda och den rödhårige pojken ryckte ursäktande på axlarna.

"Just det, du, det är någonting jag skulle vilja prata med dig om."

"Visst, kör på."

"Skulle du vilja åka till Hogsmeade med mig?"

Antingen var det för att trappan bestämde sig för att flytta på sig just då, eller för att hon förlorat sig själv i de där djupa ögonen, men hennes värld hade definitivt svajat till.

"Till H-hogsmeade?" upprepade Stephanie och grep krampaktigt tag om trappräcket.

"Ja, första utflykten är nu i slutet av oktober. Allhelgonahelgen" tillade Weasley och svajade lätt till då trappan satte fast sig vid en ny våning, "Eller du kanske redan är upptagen?"

"Va? Åh nej då, jag går gärna med dig", svarade Stephanie och bad en tyst bön att hon skulle sluta låta så förvirrad och att det sista inte verkat för lättsamt.

"Härligt! Jag lovade att möta upp Lee, så vi ses på nästa lektion", han log brett mot henne och skyndade sig tillbaka ned för trappan.

"Vänta!" ropade den rödhårligakvinnan och stålsatte sig för frågan, "Hur menar du med tillsammans?"

"En dejt så klart", blinkade han och fortsatte.

Stephanie satte sig ned i trappan och såg efter honom. Hon skulle på en dejt, en riktig dejt. En självklar dejt! En dejt med Weasley, med...

"Weasley!" hon ställde sig upp och spanade efter honom, "VÄNTA", ropade hon förtvivlat men han hade redan försvunnit bort. Hon skulle äntligen få gå på en dejt, men hon visste inte vilken Weasley det var hon skulle gå med. FUCK. Hur misslyckad fick man egentligen bli?

* * *

Hallå igen! Större delen av detta kapitel skrevs på båten från Åland (hej, random info). Hoppas att ni tycker om det, jag blir bara mer och mer fäst vid karaktärerna. Vanligtvis när jag blir det börjar jag plåga dem så förvarnar för kanske lite mer känslodrypande kapitel i framtiden (inte än! ni måste ju också gilla dem först, right?). Okej, nu har jag inte så mycket mer att säga, Imorgon blir det konvent i Örebro, Närcon. PEPPEN! :D  
Nej men seriöst, ni som kommenterar och följer denna är awesome. Vad skulle jag göra utan er?


	6. V Halloweenbesök

Det som är skrivit i **fetstil** är taget direkt ifrån boken "**_Harry Potter och fången från Azkaban_**", som jag inte äger några rättigheter till. Det är inte kopierat i ett vinnande syfte, bara för att förstärka en historia där jag endast äger mina karaktärer. You know the deal.

* * *

**Kapitel V  
**Halloweenbesök  
_Aarin_**  
**

Självklart försökte Aarin alltid vara en så bra och snäll vän som möjligt, det var bara det... När Stephanie väl fastnade för någonting hade hon en tendens att stressa upp sig själv över det. Något enormt. Under de två veckorna som följde var det allt den äldre flickan pratade om. Hela tiden. Både Wade och Aarin försökte få henne att helt enkelt prata med Weasley, men hon insisterade i att det var för pinsamt. Som om det inte skulle bli pinsammare sen?

Till slut verkade det som hon trots allt hade lugnat ned sig och Aarin kände sig glatt lättad. Dock räckte det bara med ett riktigt saftigt scenario ifrån Wades håll för att Stephanie skulle bli lika röd som håret som ramade in hennes ansikte, det såg ut som hon skulle implodera ju mer hon tänkte över det Wades sagt. Herre Jesus.

Slutligen kom ändå dagen då de skulle till Hogsmeade. Aarin stöttade sin vän så mycket som möjligt, som såg näst intill sjuk ut av nervositet, även hon kände sig lite småpirrig och undrade hur dagen skulle gå. Det var ju inte precis varje dag en av ens bästa vänner gick på en dejt. Det Wade gjorde kunde knappast kallas dejtande.

"Säkert att du har med dig allt nu då?"

Stephanie höjde skeptiskt på ögonbrynen bakom den stora koppen med te åt Aarins fråga.

"Ja, _mamma_", hon sköt ifrån sig den tomma tallriken, "Jag ska till Hogsmeade över dagen, vad behöver jag förutom pengar?"

Wade suckade och skakade menande på huvudet, "Här", han grävde fram ett litet packet ur fickan och sköt det sakta över bordet. Aarin såg mellan det svarta kondompaketet och Wade.

"Har du alltid sådana i fickan?"

"Man vet aldrig. Kom igen, ta den", svarade han nonchalant.

"Men nej!" Stephanie använde sin gaffel till att skjuta tillbaka den lilla förpackningen.

"Ta den!"

"_Aldrig!_"

Aarin ville stötta sin vän, men det var helt enkelt på tok för kul att retas istället. Hon visste att Stephanie skulle säga ifrån om det blev för mycket. Och att hon skulle göra precis samma sak tillbaka om det var Aarin själv som skulle börja dejta någon.

Slaget om kondomen slutade till slut med att Stephanie brutalt tog den och stoppade ned den i bhn. Hon hotade sedan Wade med att låta honom se vad kondomen nu såg om han så mycket som tänkte tanken på att säga någonting om det hela. Hotet verkade funka väldigt bra faktiskt.

"Nå har du löst ditt lilla identitetsproblem än?" undrade Aarin nyfiket när de lämnade Stora Salen.

"Inte än, men!" Stephanie stäckte på sig och höjde ett finger, "Jag har en plan."

Vad planen egentligen var framgick inte riktigt när de kom ut. Stephanie ställde dem bara en bit bort från Fred och George Weasley som pratade livligt med Lee Jordan och Darnley. Sedan stod de där under tystnad.

"Men helvete!" morrade Stephanie när de stått där i några minuter.

"Vad är din plan, mer exakt?" undrade Aarin skeptiskt.

"Jag tänkte att om jag står här och ser riktigt söt och nonchalant ut så kommer han komma fram till mig och voliá!" hon slog ut armarna, "Problemet är löst."

"Han kanske kör med samma taktik", föreslog Wade och kisade mot de två bröderna.

"Kom igen, Wade, vi är inte precis tvillingar", sa Aarin med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Nej, men ni är jävligt lika."

"Nehepp," Stephanie gnuggade händerna mot varandra, "nu blir det dags för plan b." hon gick sedan raskt mot männen.

"Detta blir nog bra", viskade Wade snabbt innan de skyndade efter henne.

De hade förväntat sig att hon skulle försöka inleda ett samtal som skulle avslöja vem som frågat, men Stephanie verkade ha en helt annan idé. Hon tågade fram till dem och när de öppnade munnen för att säga hej bugade hon sig snabbt och utbrast.

"Okej, nu är det så här att jag inte vet vem av er som b-bjöd ut mig. Förlåt!"

De såg alla på Stephanie som nu rätat på sig, under tystnad. Plötsligt hördes en fnissning och en av bröderna vek sig bubbel av skratt.

"Du är verkligen sämst, George!" klämde han fram och kippade efter luft.

"Käften!" George Weasley slog hårt till sin bror som bara skrattade mer. "Det är jag som ska säga förlåt", tillade han sedan och såg på Stephanie under den långa luggen.

"Ingen skada skedd", log hans dejt och Aarin fick kväva en hostning.

"Ska vi åka?" undrade George Weasley och gav sin bror en slutlig smäll. Stephanie nickade instämmande och de gick mot en vagn tillsammans, ignorerandes alla kommentarer deras vänner ropade.

"Ta det försiktigt nu!"

"Prata inte med några främlingar!"

"Ring om det händer någonting!"

"… Ring?"

"Vi tar det sen."

"Glöm inte bort paketet jag gav dig!" ropade Wade precis som Stephanie skulle kliva in i vagnen. Nu vände hon sig snabbt om och gjorde en hastig, pekande rörelse mot sina bröst. Wade såg genast blekare ut.

"Är det ens lönt att fråga vad det där var om?" undrade Darnley och Aarin skakade på huvudet.

"Vill ni ta en vagn med oss?" frågade han sedan och de tackade ja.

"Räkna inte med mig, jag ska på en dejt", sa Weasley och de såg förvånat på honom. Skulle han också ut med någon?

"Fred, det var _George_ som skulle dejta, inte du", sa Jordan och lade en hand på hans axel. Weasley blängde på honom innan han arrogant rättade till sin slips. Därefter tog han sig med hjälp av en blandning graciösa och mindre graciösa hopp över till Erin, Carly, Angelina Jonson och Alicia Spinnet som precis kommit ut._  
_

"ÅH, ERIN KLEIN, MIN SKÖNA", vrålade han i och med en avslutande piruett, vilket fick några fjärdeårselever intill att blänga avundsjukt. Hon svarade med att dra handen genom det långa håret och falla ned i hans armar.

"Vid Merlins skägg", muttrade Jordan innan de tog en vagn tillsammans.

Det visade sig att Wade hade lovat bort sig till någon annan denna dag, vilket irriterade Aarin. Hon trodde att de skulle få en mysig dag tillsammans. Hon blev därför glatt överraskad när Darnley frågade om hon hade lust att gå tillsammans, han hade tydligen inte heller lust att gå själv.

När de klivit ur vagnen och både Jordan och Wade lämnat dem fick de syn på två röda prickar längre fram som strosade mellan affärerna. Stephanies och Weasleys hår skiljde sig rätt bra mot de svarta, tjockare mantlarna.

"Vad knäppt det känns att se dem utan varandra. Tvillingarna är ju _alltid_ tillsammans" sa Aarin där hon gick bredvid Darnley.

"När man går i samma elevhem som dem så händer det faktiskt att man ser bara en av dem, utan den andre. Fast det är _väldigt_ sällan."

_Vi håller väl alla på att växa upp_, tänkte hon för sig själv och gav honom ett leende.

Dagen flöt på och Darnleys munterhet smittade av sig på Aarin. De strövade omkring bland affärerna, mer för att se vad som ändrats sedan året innan än för att köpa någonting. Aarin köpte en ny bok och lite godis, sen försökte hon sitt bästa med att hjälpa sin vän köpa en present till någon avlägsen farbror som tydligen skulle fylla år snart.

De avslutade dagen inne på Tre Kvastar med honugsmjöd som de båda sett fram emot.

"Vet du vad?"

"Mm?" Darnley såg frågande upp från sina frusna händer.

"Det är någonting jag inte riktigt kan sätt fingret på med dig", svarade Aarin och stödde hakan på sina händer undertiden som hon studerade honom. Den svarthåriga mannen såg uppriktigt förvånad ut innan han slog bort blicken.

"Jaså?"

"Ja, ända sedan vi började jobba tillsammans i Förvandlingskonst. Det är som om jag har mött dig i en dröm eller liknande", förklarade hon svävande, inte riktigt säker själv på vad hon själv menade.

"Jag kanske är mannen i dina drömmar?" svarade Darnley och gav henne ett riktigt smörigt leende, hans självsäkra sätt var tillbaka. Aarin skrattande och skakade på huvudet, vad hade hon egentligen förväntat sig att han skulle svara? De skålade och bytte ämne.

***~oOo~*  
**

Om man tyckt utsmyckningen i Hogsmeade var någonting speciellt så var det inget mot det som de möttes av i Stora Salen. **Den var prydd med hundratals pumpor fyllda med levande ljus, ett moln av flaxande fladdermöss och mängder av flammande orangefärgade serpentiner, som svävade lättjefullt högt upp under det förtrollande taket som lysande vattenormar.  
**

**Maten var underbart god, **de åt alla tre dubbelt så mycket som de brukade. Alverna hade verkligen överträffat sig själva.**  
**

**Festen avslutades med en underhållning som Hogwarts spöken stod för. De hoppade fram ur väggarna och borden och utförde en liten svävande balett i olika turer. Nästan huvudlöse Nick, Gryffindors spöke, gjorde en stor succé med att återuppföra sin egen misslyckade halshuggning.**

När festmåltiden slutligen var över började eleverna långsamt röra sig mot sina uppehållsrum. Kroppen kändes mör efter den långa dagen utomhus och magen full till bristningsgränsen av den läckra maten. Wade klagade högljutt över paltkoman han nu hade och de andra stämde in med matta leenden. En säng skulle inte vara helt fel nu.

Just som de kommit ut från Stora Salen hördes en röst över de andra, den riktigt skar genom de muntra samtalen.

**"Jag ska hälsa så hjärtligt från dementorerna, Potter!"**

Aarin vände sig förvånat om och såg att det var en yngre, vitblond pojke från Slytherin som talat. Hon visste att han kom från en av de äldre släkterna, men vilken hade hon glömt. Det var flera stycken som fnissade åt hans kommentar och några killar längre bort hade mage att skratta rakt ut.

"Vilken liten skitunge!" muttrade Stephanie argt, som också vänt sig om, och blängde argt på pojken.

"Ful är han också", stämde Wade in och slängde irriterat luggen hur ögonen. Tyvärr var det han sagt inte sant. Pojken hade goda drag, trots sina unga år och skulle antagligen bli väldigt stilig när han blev äldre.

Aarin muttrade själv en kommentar men ett hårsvall längre upp fångade hennes uppmärksamhet, "Verkar inte som Potter själv tog illa upp i alla fall", sa hon med längre röst och de andra följde hennes blick.

"Bra", nickade Wade. "Kom nu. Vi har ett korsförhör att ta i tur med", hans arm slingrade sig runt Stephanie som fortfarande kollade mot den svarthåriga pojken.

"Har vi?" frågade hon och såg från armen runt sin midja till den blonde manen. "Eller vänta, ni menar väl inte…?"

Aarin svarade med ett slugt grin och hennes väns ögon vidgades.

"Jag tror jag måste kräkas."

De hade precis gjort i ordning te till sig själva och myst ned sig i varsin fåtölj när professor Filtwick uppenbarade sig med en knall mitt i det runda uppehållsrummet. Många elever ryckte till och ett flertal skrek skrämt till. Laura lyckades spilla ut sitt varma te över Samantha så ett nytt rop hördes innan deras elevhemsföreståndare lyckades få tyst på dem. Han torkade sig i ansiktet med en näsduk innan han snabbt förklarade att de alla skulle följa med honom ned till Stora Salen. En försteprefekt i början och en i slutet. Han var även mycket tydlig med att det inte fanns någon som helst anledning till oro, dock var det nog bara förstaårseleverna som trodde honom, om ens det.

Eleverna gick tillsammans kvickt ned mot Stora Salen, på vägen möttes de av både kamraterna från Hufflepuff och Slytherin. Gryffindor väntade redan inne i det stora rummet.

Aarin kände sig som ett levande frågetecken.

**"L****ä****rarna och jag m****å****ste f****ö****reta en grundlig genoms****ö****kning av slottet", sa Dumbledore till dem medan McGonagall och Flitwick st****ä****ngde alla d****ö****rrarna till salen. "Jag ****ä****r r****ä****dd att ni m****å****ste sova h****ä****r i natt, f****ö****r er egen s****ä****kerhets skull. Jag vill att elevhemsprefekterna ska st****å**** vakt vid ing****å****ngarna till salen och jag l****ä****mnar huvudansvaret till de b****å****da f****ö****rstaprefekterna. Varje slags orolighet b****ö****r genas rapporteras till mig", tillade Dumbledore v****ä****nd** **mot** en man som Aarin visste var bror till Weasleytvillingarna**, han såg oerhört stolt och viktig ut. "Skicka meddelande med ett av sp****ö****kerna", Dumbledore gjorde en paus och sade sedan, just som han var p****å**** v****ä****g ut ur salen:  
**

**"Å, javisst ja... ni kommer väl att behöva..?"  
**

**Med en lätt svängning av trollstaven fick han långborden att flyga upp mot ändarna av salen och ställa sig mot väggen; ännu en liten svängning och golvet täcktes med hundratals mjuka, violetta sovsäckar.  
**

**"Sov gott", sade professor Dumbledore och st****ä****ngde d****ö****rren efter sig.  
**

**Hela salen b****ö****rjade genast surra av prat. Gryffindoreleverna ber****ä****ttade f****ö****r de ****ö****vriga vad som just hade h****ä****nt.** De tre vännerna tog varsin sovsäck och drog sig undan med Erin och Carly, samt Weasleytvillingarna för att höra mer.

**"Alle man i sovs****ä****ckarna!" ropade** den äldre Weasleybrodern. **"S****ä****tt i g****å****ng nu, h****ö****r ni, inget mer prat! Ljusen sl****ä****cks om tio minuter!"  
**

De satte sig alla ned med de öppna säckarna runt sig som täcken och försökte göra det så bekvämt som möjligt, trots faktumet att de fortfarande bar skolklädnader. Aarin krängde snabbt av sig sina skor och tycktes uppfatta någonting om _Pompöse Prefekten Percy_ från tvillingarna, men de var tysta när hon kollade upp från sina nu skolösa fötter.

"Det här är så bisarrt!" utbrast Erin där hon satt lutad mot tvillingen Aarin antog var Fred. "Vi är på Hogwarts_, Hogwarts_! Finns det ens något säkrare ställe?"

"Gringotts?" föreslog Stephanie.

"Då skulle de väl ha förvarat 'De Vises Sten' där och inte här?" undrade den brunhåriga flickan och de drog sig alla till minnes hemskheterna som hänt rakt under näsan på dem under deras tredje år.

"Det finns ju en teori om att stenen var där innan, Gringotts blev ju rånat för första gången precis innan och valvet var redan tömt", sa Wade och de andra instämde.

"Känner ni er nervösa av hela det här?" undrade Fred Weasley och gjorde en gest ut mot salen. Han slöt en skyddande arm om Erin och hon lade sin hand tryggt på hans. Aarin gissade att deras dejt varit lyckad, vilket fick henne att tänka på Stephines dejt igen. Hon synade de två rödhåringarna som satt bredvid varandra, men det gick inte att avläsa någonting från dem.

"Klart man blir rädd, speciellt när det var i vårt uppehållsrum som han försökte ta sig in i", Carly ryste till och Wade tog hennes hand i sin. "Jag är bara glad att jag inte behöver frukta för min familj." De båda Gryffindorflickorna kom från familjer av bara trollkarlar och häxor.

"Inte för att vara oartig eller så, men hur är det för er? Black ska ju ha varit Ni-vet-vems högra hand så han borde dela hans skit om rent blod och sånt", frågade George Weasley till Aarin och Stephanie. Att Wade satt säkert till vad det gällde blod var ingen nyhet för de andra, alla de äldsta familjerna verkade känna till varandra, speciellt om alla i hela släkten gått i samma elevhem. Lacroix var en av de finaste Ravenclawfamiljerna.

"Båda mina är", svarade Stephanie med en axelryckning. Hon utelämnade dock att hennes pappa var mugglarfödd. Aarin kunde inte låta bli att känna ett sting av oro för sin bästa vän.

"Mamma är häxa och pappa mugglare, hela den klichéhistorien."

"Ni tror väl inte han är här för att gå på killing spree bland mugglarfödda?" Carly såg sjuk ut av bara tanken.

"Men varför _är_ han här då? Han måste ju vara dum i hela huvudet som åker hit det första han gör efter att äntligen ha rymt."

"Det är faktiskt en galen seriemördare vi pratar om", inflikade Wade med en grimas.

"**Hur slapp han in** egentligen?" Stephanie ställde frågan de alla undrade.

**"Han kanske kan konsten att förflytta sig genom spök-transferens",** föreslog Aarin. **"Bara dyka upp ur tomma luften, ni vet."  
**

"Lärarna kan göra det inom slottet, men det går inte att ta sig så. Sen bevakas alla ingångar av dementorer sedan vi började i år", Wade skakade på huvudet.

"Han kanske klädde ut sig till en av dem och smög sig in", Fred Weasley drog upp sovsäcken över huvudet för att demonstrera, fast han liknade mer en tjock, violett mask.

"Nu är du bara fånig", försökte Erin strängt men hon kunde inte låta bli att le.

"Jaså, det säger du? Passa dig så jag inte tar din själ med en kyss!" svarade den rödhåriga pojken med väsande röst och var snabbt över henne med den violetta säcken. Deras ansikten syntes inte, men de kvävda fnissningarna som hördes lämnade inte mycket åt fantasin.

De andra skrattade hjärtligt åt Fred Weasleys tokigheter. Stephanies sovsäck gled ned från hennes axlar och hon använde sin vänstra hand till att klumpigt försöka lägga tillbaka den. Då såg Aarin det. Anledningen till att hon använde sin vänstra var för att hon hade George Weasleys hand i sin högra. De hade lyckas dölja det hela med sina sovsäckar.

George Weasley hjälpte henne, _med sin högra hand_, och nu missade Aarin inte den snabba blicken och leendet de gav varandra.

**"Ljusen släcks nu!" ropade** Weasley igen. **"Jag vill att alla kryper ner i **_**sina**_** sovsäckar och inget mer prat!"** Aarin såg hur han gav Fred Weasley, som nu kommit fram med Erin från sovsäcken, en mördande blick innan han marscherade iväg i rask takt.

**Alla ljusen släktes på en gång. Det enda ljusskenet kom från de silverglänsande spökerna, som svävade omkring och pratade allvarligt med prefekterna, och från det förtrollade taket, som likt himlen utanför var bestrött med stjärnor.**

"Vi ska bara kila över och se hur det är med Ginny, vår syster…"

"… God natt med er", avslutade George Weasley åt sin bror och de tre vännerna sa god natt de med. Ingen missade dock kramen Stephanie och George gav varandra innan han gick med de andra Gryffindorarna. Wade log mot Aarin med ögon som lyste.

"Ron då?" hörde de Erin viska när de drog sig mot den bortre väggen.

"Han, Harry och Hermione ligger bara någon meter bort från Campbell, Cooper och Lacroix. Han klarar sig," viskade Fred Weasley innan de försvann utom hörhåll, men det verkade som deras storebror snabbt var där och skällde på dem för att de inte var tysta.

Aarin var inte säker på om hon borde låta Stephanie sova ensam, i fall att Weasley skulle komma tillbaka och vilja… Ja, vadå? Gosa med henne? Sirius Black hade lyckats ta sig in på Hogwarts, det var ju inte precis så att hon förstörde ett romaniskt ögonblick som deras smekmånad eller så.

Hon skopade upp den kortare flickan i sina armar och placerade sig så de kunde ligga bekvämt tillsammans. Stephanie verkade lite spänd först, men det dröjde inte länge innan hon andades tyngre och mer rytmiskt. Aarin log mot hennes bakhuvud. _Bro's before hoes_.

Det dröjde ett tag innan hon själv lyckades somna, kvällens händelser hade tagit död på sömnigheten hon känt efter middagen. Nya tankar uppkom ständigt och fick henne att grubbla. Vem var egentligen den där Black, och vad fick en människa att utföra sådana fruktansvärda handlingar?

**En gång i timmen dök en lärare upp i salen för att kontrollera att allt var tyst.** Vid tretiden kom även Dumbledore in, men då hade Aarin redan somnat, tätt intill Stephanie.

**

* * *

**TA-DAH. En miljon ursäkter för segheten. MEN DET ÄR REDAN HALLOWEEN LIKSOM! Eftersom det är en sån händelse som påverkar dem har jag tagit utdrag direkt ur boken. and I totally love it! Det är så kul att ändra om händelser från deras synvinklar!  
Ehm... ja. Det var väl det jag skulle säga. 8D

**END OF LINE.**


	7. VI Isgrå fruktan

**Kapitel VI**  
Isgrå fruktan  
_Wade_

**I hela skolan pratades det inte om någonting annat än Sirius Black de följande dagarna. Teorierna om hur han hade kommit in i slottet blev allt vildare.**

Men någonting annat hade hänt som nästan var minst lika viktigt, Stephanie hade tydligen fått en pojkvän. Inte vilken pojkvän som helst heller, nämligen George Weasley.

Från började hade hon insisterat på att hon inte var riktigt säker på vad deras relation var. Allt de fick ur henne om dejten var att de gett varandra en tafatt kyss i slutet och hon envisades med att säga att hon inte visste vem av dem som tagit initiativet till att hålla handen. Det hade bara blivit så helt enkelt.

Det verkade däremot som om Weasley hade en annan uppfattning. Deras första lektion på måndagen, Försvar mot svartkonster, hade inletts med att han stal en kyss av Stephanie innan han satte sig ned längre bort med sin bror.

För första gången under den terminen vilade Stephanies ögon på någon annan än professor Lupin.

"Vi ligger lite före kursplanen så jag har tagit med mig en överraskning idag", sa professor Lupin med ett leende i mungipan när de alla tystnat och lektionen kunde börja. Han steg åt sidan och de lade alla nu märkte till lådan han hade bakom sig. Blickar utbyttes spänt mellan varandra, professor Lupin hade oftast en annan uppfattning om vad som räknades som en _överraskning_.

"Nå, hur mycket vet ni om den märkliga varelsen kallad 'boggart'?"

Det gick ett sus genom eleverna, de hade alla hört om lektionen tredjeårseleverna haft. Ett antal händer höjdes och McGowan fick äran att svara.

"De är en multi-form som gillar mörka, instängda ställen. De kan anta vilken form som helst och förvandlar sig till det de tror vi är mest rädda för. De flesta av oss har läst om dem i läroboken vi hade förrförra året, professorn. Jag har för mig att professor Quirrel nämnde någonting om dem", hon fick flera instämmande nickar, "men han ville aldrig visa oss dem."

"Han var för rädd för dem", sa George Weasley högt.

"Säg någonting han _inte_ var rädd för", instämde Fred Weasley och flera skrattade åt deras kommentarer. Lektionerna de haft under sitt tredje år hade varit minst sagt annorlunda.

"Så, så. Tack, Shane. Er gamle lärare var inte helt fel ute när han inte ville handskas med en boggart. De livnär sig trots allt på rädsla, men", han gav lådan som nu rörde på sig en blick, "de kan även ge en ett gott skratt. Ställ er i ett led nu, så börjar vi", professor Lupin svängde lätt med trollstaven och alla bänkar åkte längs väggarna. Han började sedan berätta om trollformeln de skulle använda.

Wade gick upp med Stephanie och Aarin men blev riktigt förvånad när den kortare av dem inte ställde sig med de rödhåriga pojkarna längst fram, utan väntade på att alla andra skulle ställa sig så de kunde stå sist.

"Nervös?" frågade Wade innan han stämde in med klassen i ett högt '_riddikulus_'.

"Nja…" mumlade Stephanie lågt. Hon bet misstroget på ena tumnageln och stirrade mot den smutsiga, hemska hunden som gjorde sig beredd på att anfalla Navarro.

"Vad den kommer bli till?" Wade såg från den nu minimala Chihuahuan i rosa kläder till sin bästa vän, han gissade att det var det hon grubblade över.

"Det är det som är grejen. Jag vet inte!"

"Du vet väl vad du är rädd för?"

"… Tror du den kommer bli till er, döda på golvet?" viskade Stephanie hest och såg på Wade med uppspärrade ögon. Det gick en rysning längs hans ryggrad när hans inre öga föreställde sig bilden. Det var något motsträvigt som han lyckades svara med samma lugn som innan.

"Om det är det du fruktar så ja, kanske."

"Alltså", den rödhåriga flickan såg forskande ut mot klassrummet och började massakrera sin andra tumnagel, "jag tror att det är något åt det hållet jag fruktar, fast… egentligen så är det mer känslan av det. Jag är ju inte rädd för kropparna, det är ju vilka de tillhör som skrämmer en, känslorna som det skapar... Förstår du?"

"Jo, jag tror det", svarade Wade instämmande och rynkan mellan Stephanies ögonbryn lättade.

Om sanningen skulle fram var han inte helt säker själv på vad boggarten skulle ta för skepnad. Visst, slamsorna som verkade ha tillhört en människa en gång i tiden som nu rörde sig mot den skräckslagna Summer fyllde honom med obehag, men vetskapen om att en enkel trollformel skulle få det att försvinna mattade ut det hela. Han hade inga tvivel om att klara uppgiften.

"Aarin, det är meningen att du skall följa efter när det rör sig", muttrade Wade när han för tredje gången fick knuffa sin vän framåt.

"Ja, jag vet!" fräste hon hetsigt fram och just som han skulle ge henne en syrlig kommentar tillbaka insåg han hur blek den längre flickan hunnit bli.

Han gav Stephanie en lätt knuff och hon behövde bara luta sig lätt fram för att förstå hur det låg till. Hon gav den blonda mannen en nick.

"Spindlar?" frågade han försiktigt och lade en hand på den skärrande Aarins axel.

"Ja", kved hon fram mellan sammanbitna tänder.

Ingen av dem visste egentligen varför Aarin var så rädd för de små djuren och även om de hjälpt henne en bit med sin rädsla hade hon en lång väg kvar innan hon skulle kunna klara av att handskas med en spindel.

"Då behöver du bara tänka ut någonting roligt med dem", försökte Stephanie med en uppmuntrande ton.

"Roligt, _roligt_? Det är ingenting roligt med dem! De är äckliga och borde utrotas!"

"Jag hade en kompis när jag var mindre som hade en urgullig gosedjursspindel", svarade den äldre av dem lättsamt och Wade kunde inte dölja sin förvåning när Aarin tänkte över det. I hans öron hade det låtit som en löjlig tröst.

"Mjukisdjur? Det kan funka."

Ibland var det näst intill omöjligt att förstå sig på de två. Han släppte Aarin och gjorde en gest till Stephanie att gå före honom själv i ledet, så att han själv hamnade sist.

"Här, gå före mig så vet du att vad du än ser så finns jag här, precis bakom dig."

Leendet som spred sig över Stephanies först förundrade ansikte fick Wades hjärta att hoppa över ett slag. Tillgivenheten i hennes ögon lyste rätt genom honom och han kunde inte hindra fånleendet från sina läppar när han gav henne en kyss på kinden. Ibland var ord bara överflödiga mellan dem.

Det gick förvånansvärt bra för Aarin när hon väl stod framför den stora spindeln. Det var nog ytterst få som lade märke till hennes vita knogar som höll i den något darrande trollstaven. Wade gav henne tummen upp och kände sig smått rastlös nu när det bara var en person innan honom själv. Då de var sist hade de hela klassens uppmärksamhet.

Boggarten tog form framför Stephanie och många höll andan när den fasansfulla dementorn visade sig. Ingen hade glömt årets tågfärd och Wade kände hur nackhåret reste sig. Det var inte lika intensivt som förra gången, men han kände sig redan kall in till benen. I hans huvud började tankar ta form som han länge sedan svurit på att aldrig mera minnas. Ögonen stirrade ansträngt mot Stephanie och han väntade spänt på hennes formel.

Som aldrig kom.

"Här!" ropade professor Lupin plötsligt och skyndade sig framför Stephanie.

_Pang!_

Den mörka vålnaden försvann. Eleverna såg sig förvånat om för att se vart den tagit vägen. I nästa ögonblick svävade där en silverskimrande klotrund kula framför deras lärare.

"_Riddikulus_!" sa han med eftertyck, dock hade hans röst en nästintill sömning ton.

_Pang!_

Boggarten landade på golvet i form av en kackerlacka och professor Lupin utstötte ett bittert skratt som fick varelsen att explodera i tusen små rökvirvlar. Det var alldeles tyst i rummet. Wade kunde höra sitt eget hjärta bulta i bröstet. Han ville dra sin vän därifrån och kolla så att hon mådde bra, men han ville samtidigt inte ställa till med en scen. Ett jubel skar plötsligt genom tystnaden och av det följdes snabbt andra rop och ivriga applåder.

"Så där", sa professor Lupin högt efter en kort stund, "Jag tror det får räcka för idag. _Utmärkt_ jobbat idag allesammans. Två poäng var till er alla." Förvånade klagomål hördes genom applåderna, de var alla vana vid att få i alla fall fem poäng var när de klarat hans uppgifter.

"Ni är faktiskt femteårselever", han höjde på ögonbrynet innan det ödmjuka leendet var tillbaka. "Seså, skynda på nu."

Alla började snabbt skynda sig mot dörren, lite extra rast var alltid uppskattat. Wade sträckte sig efter sin väska med ögonen på Stephanie, hon hade nu sänkt huvudet och det röda håret dolde hennes ansikte. Aarin gick försiktigt fram till henne och lade en skyddande arm runt hennes axlar. Wade skulle just ta med den äldre flickans väska när Aarin utbrast.

"Stephanie, hur är det egentligen?" Trots att orden var menade för Stephanie fick de många elever att stanna med ett ryck i dörröningen, majoriteten av dem började skynda tillbaka in i klassrummet.

Professor Lupin, som inte lämnat sin plats intill dem slängde en snabb blick på Stephanie innan han utbrast, "Jag sa åt er att _gå_."

Han var raskt framme hos dem då det plötsligt gick en rysning genom Stephanies kropp, hela hennes kropp skakade till innan hennes ben slutligen gav vika och hon sjönk tillsammans med Aarin ned på golvet.

"Jag har choklad inne på mitt kontor, Wade, kan du-"

"Väskan."

Professor Lupin såg oförstående på den nu väldigt bleka flickan. Det dröjde tills Wade hade grävt fram det silvriga paketet och halvt tvingat i Stephanie större delen av den i ett svep innan han skakade lätt på huvudet, leendes igen.

"Ni tonårstjejer är då verkligen redo för allt."

"Hur är det med dig, Steph? Borde vi ta henne till sjukhusflygeln?" Aarin ögon flackade hastigt mellan sin vän och deras lärare.

"Nej, nej!" Stephanie skakade envist på huvudet, "Jag är okej. Det är inte lika illa som på tåget i alla fall."

"På tåget?" professor Lupins ögon vandrade mellan de tre eleverna.

"Då hörde jag allt, precis som det hände igen…" mumlade Stephanie fram, utan att kolla på någon av dem. "Nu kände jag det bara… Som om jag slungats tillbaka… samtidigt som man drunknar i kyla…"

Wade förstod professor Lupins bekymrade min, han visste inte vad hon menade och hade därför svårt att förstå hennes tvetydiga förklaring. Wade visste allt för väl att Stephanie hade återupplevt delar av den tid då hennes mamma dog. När de varit så nära riktiga dementorer på tåget hade hon först blivit näst intill onåbar och sedan gråtit hejdlöst under en lång stund.

"Effekten blir mycket starkare när det är en riktig dementor."

"Åh, jag är så dum", kved hon och begravde ansiktet in händerna.

"Sluta nu, Steph", försökte Wade hjälplöst och lade en hand på hennes huvud. Han hatade att se henne så här.

"Tvärtom, det du frukar är fruktan i sig själv. Mycket klokt, Stephanie." Faktumet att professor Lupin använde sig av folks förnamn, och i detta fallet Stephanies, gav den unga flickan tillbaka färgen fortare än någon choklad någonsin skulle kunna ha gjort.

De stannade kvar ett tag i klassrummet, men Stephanie insisterade på att hon mådde mycket bättre efter chokladen, så de kunde gå direkt till sin lektion i Örtlära. Dock hann de knappt komma ut i korridoren innan de stoppades av oroliga vänner från både Ravenclaw och Gryffindor. Wade antog att det skulle bli en jobbig situation för Stephanie, men ett eftertryckligt '_Jag AVSKYR dementorer_' verkade svara på de flesta frågorna. Det spelade ingen roll vem du var, alla påverkades av dem.

Både Wade och Aarin lät Stephanie kyssa sin nyblivne pojkvän utan att kommentera det, de låtsades både vara upptagna med att klaga över att de skulle bli blöta i regnet när de nu skulle till växthusen.

***~oOo~***

Vädret blev sämre i takt med att matchen mellan Gryffindor och Slytherin närmade sig. Energin över att säsongens första quidditchmatch skulle äga rum låg i luften. Att det var mellan elevhemmen som antagligen hade mest emot varandra fick flera elever att bli helt nippriga.

Det var bara någon dag kvar till speldagen när Stephanie kom, flåsandes, in i uppehållsrummet med information som ingen varit beredd på.

"De har bytt."

"Förlåt?" Wade såg upp från den gamla boken som vilade i hans knä.

"Matchen nu på lördag, de har bytt. Hufflepuff skall spela istället för Slytherin", förklarade hon hastigt och slängde sig ned i fåtöljen bredvid Aarin.

"Va!" den yngre flickan flög upp från sin innan halvliggandes position, "Vem berättade det?"

"George", sa Stephanie och Wade var så fokuserad att han nästan inte lade märke till att hon nu kallade pojken vid förnamn, "han hade precis fått reda på det under träningen. Han är skitsur, och hela laget för den delen med."

"Jag förstår det", suckade Wade irriterat. "Hur skjutton lyckades Slytherin med det egentligen?"

"Malfoy." Namnet fick de andra två att grimasera. "Han insisterar tydligen på att han absolut inte kan spela med armen som den är nu. Han skadades ju under en lektion med Hagrid, minns ni?"

"Snälla, som om han någonsin kommer låta någon i denna skola glömma det. Han berättar fortfarande den där historian för alla som vill lyssna", fräste Aarin upprört fram.

Trots upprördheten visade sig Stephanies information stämma alltför väl. När de bara någon dag senare trotsade vinden som nu stigit till närmare orkanstyrka kunde Wade nätt och jämnt urskilja färgerna guld och svart på läktartornen där han gick hoppkurad med Aarin under paraplyet de delade.

En svart varelse svepte plötsligt förbi dem och de stelnade båda till innan de insåg att det var Stephanies paraply som slitit sig fri. Den minst sagt irriterade ägaren sprang snabbt efter.

"Stanna då, dumma fittparaply!" hörde de henne flämta när hon skyndade förbi, fumlandes efter trollstaven, "_Accio paraply_!" Paraplyet trotsade nu vinden, dock en smula motvilligt, och flög tillbaka till henne.

"Du borde verkligen se över ditt språk ibland", kommenterande Wade när de återigen gick tillsammans. Blågröna ögon lämnade regnskyddet som ännu en gång höll på att slita sig och såg uppretat på honom. Stephanie hade nu gått från våt till fullkomligen dränkt, den blöta luggen låg slickat mot hennes ansikte. Wade beslöt sig för att för en gångs skull lämna diskussionen i tid.

De skyndade sig till planen och var snart uppe på läktaren. Vinden slet och drog i deras kläder och åskan dånade i deras öron.

Åskådarmassan väntade tålmodigt på att de två lagen skulle komma ut. Som små gula och röda figurer kom de äntligen ut på planen. Wade tyckte sig höra ett flertal högre skrik när Hufflepuff gick ut och han antog att det berodde på deras nya, otroligt snygga lagkapten, Cedric Diggory.

Wade kunde inte låta bli att flina, det skulle bli intressant att se honom möta Oliver Wood. Flinet växte allt eftersom de två lagkaptenerna skakade hand innan alla satte av på sina kvastar. _Mycket intressant._

Fred och George Weasley gjorde sitt vanliga intro, cirkulera runt ett av läktartornen tillsammans, innan de kretsade planen med de andra och slutligen intog sina placeringar runt madam Hooch. De olika bollarna släpptes fria och klonken kastades upp. Spelet var igång.

Även då det knappt gick att utskilja spelarna i ovädret var det en spännande match, den lilla detaljen att spelarna ibland höll på att åka in i varandra då de såg så illa fann Wade relativt underhållande.

Samtidigt med den första blixten ljöd madam Hoochs visselpipa. Lagen samlades på marken och en irriterad suck undkom Wades läppar. Han hade ingen lust med en förlängning, trots att han själv inte spelade var ordet blöt en underdrift vid det här lagret.

"Är du glad att de leder?" ropade Aarin över blåsten till Stephanie som nickade och försökte tvinga sina frusna kinder till ett leende.

"Vet du vem av dem som är _din_ Weasley?" undrade Wade intresserat och spanade mot det röda laget som verkade ha fått besök av någon från publiken.

"Jag jobbar på det!" svarade Stephanie och han gav henne ett matt leende tillbaka. De visste båda två att det var nästintill omöjligt att kunna se det i den här matchen.

En kort stund senare var matchen igång igen och det verkade nu som de båda sökarna hade fått ny energi. Det märktes att stunden då någon skulle fånga kvicken närmade sig.

"Är det inte jävligt kallt här?" muttrade Aarin plötsligt och makade sig närmare de andra två. Först nu upptäckte Wade att det var frost över hela träbalken framför honom. Han öppnade munnen för att svara, men fann inga ord. Nere på planen välde minst hundra dementorer ut med sina dolda ansikten riktade mot himmelen.

Wade förlorade uppfattningen för en kort sekund. Hans händer grep krampaktigt tag i räcket med vita knogar då han plötsligt registrerade hur något föll från skyn. Inte något, _någon_.

Om det inte varit för Dumbledore hade Harry Potter med all säkerhet slagit ihjäl sig framför deras ögon.

När dementorerna jagats ut från planen lyckades han äntligen få sin kropp att lyda honom. Han gav till ett rosslande andetag då lungorna demonstrativt tvingade ned syre genom hans hals. Både Aarin och Stephanie var som tömda på färg i ansiktena, och den kortare av dem hade bitit sönder sin egen läpp för att inte förlora fattningen igen.

***~oOo~***

Händelsen skakade många elever, men snart var de flesta tillbaka i skolans rytm. Wade fann detta som en perfekt grund för ytterligare en anledning till varför hans far borde ge honompengar till en ny kvast. Inte skulle han kunna ramla av om han flög på en åskvigg?

Hans far delade dock inte hans åsikter och Wade förde en intensiv brevväxling där han hela tiden tyckte sig bevisa samma viktiga faktorer.

Han var återigen på väg till skolans torn med ugglor eftersom Stephanie hade skickat brev med hans egen uggla, Charles, och han kunde inte vänta på att skicka iväg sitt nya brev. Det kunde ju faktiskt vara just detta brev som fick hans far att inse att rensoparsjuor inte var något alternativ längre.

Han blängde mot trappstegen som aldrig verkade ta slut. Det hade varit så mycket enklare när Stephanies bror fortfarande gått i skolan, då hade hon alltid använt hans uggla. Varför skulle båda flickorna envisas med att ha katter?

Wades var så uppe i sina egna tankar att han knappt registrerade den andra mannen som var på väg ut från rummet. Detta ledde till att de slog i varandras axlar.

"Leds-"

En armbåge över bröstet och handlederna uppfångade över huvudet skar av ursäkten och luften slogs ur Wades lungor då hans rygg drämde i den kala stenväggen. Skarpa, smala ögon såg på honom med en vedervärdig blick. En slinga av det förut perfekt kammade håret låg ned mot den vassa näsan.

"Om du rör mig igen lovar jag att du kommer bli _ledsen_."

Wade kunde inte undgå att lägga märke till de smala läpparna när orden västes ut, som gav ansiktet elegans och gjorde det så där oemotståndligt.

Mannen gav honom en sista blick fylld med avsky innan han hastigt avlägsnade sig. Wade hann precis se de långa fingrarna rätta till den gröna slipsen innan han försvann nedför trappan.

"Vad i hela…" han kunde inte ens förmå sig att avsluta meningen. Vad sjutton? Ravenclaw var det elevhem man tycktes klara sig bäst i, om man gick med på att bli tagen som aningens snofsig och bli kallad för plugghäst då och då. Han kunde inte heller minnas att hans släkt skulle ha några blodsfiender. Själv ansåg han sig vara rätt omtyckt på skolan.

_Tydligen inte av alla_, tänkte han skarpt och borstade av sin klädnad.

Tillslut lyckades Wade hitta en uggla som ville ta emot hans brev, han lyckades dock inte skaka av sig händelsen. Han var inte säker på om han ville berätta vad som just hänt för sina vänner. Det kändes förnedrande och han kunde inte skaka av sig känslan av de skarpa ögonen. Han skulle nog utelämna några små detaljer.

Någonting rött i hans synfällt fick tillbaka honom till verkligheten. Bara för att han inte ville prata om det betydde det inte att han inte ville träffa dem. Han backade några steg och kikade in i korridoren där han tyckt sig ha skymtat någon av de två rödhåringarna.

Wade höjde skeptiskt på ögonbrynet. Den han hade sett var Radford, som befann sig i något som bara kunde beskrivas som en intim position med Miller. Hans händer var på den silverhåriga mannens midja, varav den andres händer verkade vara innanför den kortares klädnad. Miller var i fullfärd med att viska någonting i Radfords öra, och det tydligen väldigt viktigt då den äldre mannen, av allt att döma, inte verkade klaga.

Det var inte deras handlingar som upprörde Wade, förutom faktumet att de båda var alltför syndigt snygga, i synnerhet tillsammans, nej. Han kunde inte låta bli att undra hur ingen hade märkt deras förhållande än. De gillade uppenbarligen att tänja på gränserna.

"Och folk kallar _mig_ osmidig."

Han fann däremot Aarin på vägen till västra tornet. Hela hon sken upp när hon fick syn på honom.

"Du kommer aldrig tro på vad som hände mig n-"

"Wade!" utbrast hon häftigt och grep tag om hans axlar. Vad var det med folk och fysisk kontakt idag egentligen?

"Vad är det?"

"Du vet bruden i Slytherin som har långt, svart hår och djupa, gröna ögon? Det är Darnleys syster!" förklarade Aarin så fort att det var ett under att hennes mun hann forma ljuden.

"Ja?" svarade Wade oförstående.

"Vad då '_ja_'? Visste du att de är tvillingar?"

"Ja?"

"Hur då?" snäste Aarin med förvåning målat över hela ansiktet.

"Menar du bortsett från att de är väldigt lika och har samma efternamn?" svarade Wade sarkastiskt och justerade sin klädnad då Aarin släppt honom.

"Men då är han ju fett off i sin familj. Visste du det?"

"Så fort han pressenterat sig för mig. Darnley är en rätt fin familj, _visste du_ inte det?"

"Klart jag inte gör, mina föräldrar lärde mig inte abc med fina släktnamn", svarade Aarin med en kall blick. Wade märkte att hon var stressad över någonting, men han kunde inte sätta fingret på vad.

"Så, hur fick du reda på det?"

"Åh", hon drog efter andan, "jag sprang in i henne på toaletten, den på tvåan, och då slog det mig." Någonting skymtades i hennes ögon, men det försvann i en blinkning. "Jag blev bara så förvånad över… det."

Wade gav henne en kritisk blick och hoppade sedan undan från knytnäven hon svingat mot hans arm.

"Var har du Steph då?"

"Hon är med Weasley, igen", svarade hon torrt med en grimas.

"Bitch." Wades hand letade sig in i Aarins och de log förstående mot varandra.

***~oOo~***

Det skulle dröja till kvällen innan Aarin äntligen verkade beröra det som störde henne.

"Wade?"

"Mm?"

"Vad skulle din familj ha gjort om du inte hamnade i Ravenclaw?" hon fingrade nonchalant på sin temugg, men nyfikenheten i rösten svek henne.

"Bli förvånade, antar jag."

"Är de noga med sådant då, vart man hamnar och… vem man väljer?"

Wade tänkte över det, han började förstå vart hon ville komma, "Inte egentligen, jag tror inte de skulle gå upp i taket om någon placerades i ett annat elevhem. Vissa i släkten skulle säkert ha sina åsikter, men säg någonting de inte klagar över dessa dagar", tillade han med en fnysning. "Allt beror på hur beredd du är på att få stå upp för dig själv. En av mina kusiner gifte sig med en mugglarfödd, från Ravenclaw dock, visst muttrar de äldre om det, men vad jag vet är de lyckliga tillsammans och de är alltid välkomna hem till oss." Han lade undan sina papper i en prydlig hög innan han mötte hennes blick, "Varför undrar du?"

"Jag funderade över Darnley, om hela hans släkt har gått i Slytherin och han går i Gryffindor…"

"Var det inte samma sak med Black?" inflikade Stephanie med lägre röst och såg sig instinktivt omkring, som om mannen lurade någonstans i skuggorna från brasan.

"Du kan seriöst inte jämföra Black släktet med Darnley släktet", avfärdade Wade henne snabbt med en grimas.

"Hur kan du veta att hans släkt inte är så också?" undrade Aarin intresserat.

"Tro mig, man vet när familjer är så", svarade Wade kort. Han hade ingen lust med att gå in på detaljer om vad som skiljde de äldre släkterna åt. Det var inget man gärna tänkte på. Han målade på en professionell min över ansiktet och fortsatte i annan ton för att lätta på  
samtalet.

"För min del vill jag i alla fall ha lite mer trollkraft i blodet. Så tyvärr, Aarin, du platsar inte."

"För vad då om jag får fråga." Hon såg på honom med en blandning av förvåning och misstänksamhet.

"Föda mina barn så klart."

"Vänta, va?" Stephanie ryckte till som hon fått en stöt.

"Ja, _jag_ kommer då inte lägga ned tid på att förföra en kvinna för bara det ändamålet. Alldeles för mycket jobb. Och det är där du kommer in i bilden, Steph."

"Men tänk om jag inte vill vara med i bilden då?" utbrast hon med en grimas.

"Klart du vill, framtida mor till mina tre söner!" ropade Wade och attackerade sin vän med kittlingar. Det passade väldigt bra att de suttit bredvid varandra.

"TRE? Ah, sluta! Jag vill inte ligga med dig!" tjöt Stephanie undertiden som hon försökte hålla tillbaka både Wade och skrattattacker. Hon lyckades inge vidare med något av dem.

"Lacroix, Cooper." Den syrliga rösten fick de båda att stela till. Wade tog ett djup andetag innan han satte sig upp på sin plats igen och möte prefektens hårda ögon.

"God kväll, Clearwater."

"Fem poäng från er var, alla tre, så kanske ni tänker på att anpassa era samtal bland folk nästa gång", snäste den äldre flickan fram innan hon vände på klacken och lämnade dem.

"Var hon tvungen att blanda in mig i det?" suckade Aarin med spelad irritation.

"Är inte hon tillsammans med Georges bror, han som också är prefekt?" Stephanie spanade efter Clearwater, som gått till sin sovsal.

"Stackars man. Han som är så söt", stönade Wade och de fick alla tre anstränga sig för att inte börja skratta högt igen.

Wade hade precis börjat brottas med tanken på om han skulle återuppta sina studier igen eller läsa någonting när Stephanie bröt tystnaden.

"Borde jag börja träna?"

"Varför undrar du?" frågade Aarin med höjda ögonbryn.

"Nej, jag bara tänkte…"

"På Weasley?" fyllde hon i och Wade kunde inte hindra sig själv.

"Varför tar du inte och tränar _tillsammans_ med honom?"

"Wade!" kved Stephanie med kinder som snabbt blossade upp.

"Men seriöst", fortsatte hon sedan, "jag har funderat på det. Mina armar är rätt starka, kanske det är dags att träna benen också?"

"Sen när är dina armar starka?" Wade gav henne en skeptisk blick.

"Säg det igen!" röt hon och grep nu tag i honom. Wade skulle just komma med en invändning när han kände hur det sved till i vänstra handleden. Han drog snabbt undan sina händer och Stephanie log triumferat.

"Jag sa ju det!"

Wade ryckte på axlarna och drog ned händerna under boret. Med ett snabbt ögonkast konstaterade han att han hade blåmärken på båda handlederna, något mindre på den högra. Musklerna bultade upproriskt från trycket de nyss fått och han svalde ansträngt. De isgråa ögonen dök återigen upp i hans inre.

* * *

Jag vet inte vad det är men jag har alltid problem med att börja med Wade. Och så blev hans kapitel dubbelt så långt som de andra. OTIPPAT?  
Hoppas ni står ut med mig och fortfarande läser!  
Era kommentarer är bäst. Jag menar det.


End file.
